The Succulent
by Jacal Ste. Worme
Summary: Bamon. Phase One: The Fall. Damon and Bonnie's first, real Taste.
1. Phase One: The Fall

**AN**: Now, here's a different kind of Bamon from yours truly. I've written so many Erotica, and I thought, why not try to do it on Bamon? This could be a one-shot or a mini-series, but it will depend on the reviews, I guess.

**Reminder**: This is for Mature Audiences only. Enjoy!

* * *

Yet it is another boring afternoon at Mystic Grill for Damon Salvatore. He sits by the furthest stool at the bar, nursing a half-empty bottle of Jack. He shuts off his super-hearing ability by focusing on the way the alcohol heats up his un-dead body –how he does it, he doesn't know, but really, he wasn't interested in hearing about anyone's problems right now. Now was just a 'those days' for Damon, and even if an Original was conspiring to invade Mystic Falls in this god-forsaken grill, he wouldn't give a damn. All that matters was that he was alone and the kids were at school. He downs a big gulp of whiskey and puts the glass back down with more force than necessary.

As he was pouring himself another shot, a _zing_ in the atmosphere gets his attention. It feels sort of an electric jolt, a tickle in his groin and almost a good kind of stake through the heart kind of feeling. He quickly turns his head around and disappointedly spots regular townsfolk behind him, still completely uninteresting. Turning his gaze back on his drink, wondering maybe he should just ignore whatever it was that made him feel something, it is when he feels it again. A strong galvanizing current pinches the tail of his spine, and he jolts from his seat, earning a couple of 'hot but weirdo' looks from other customers in the grill. It is then that he realizes that no one else felt what he did. Frowning at his surroundings, he slips his hand in his pocket and leaves a few bills on the counter.

_Only one person could ever make me feel this way,_ Damon thought, _and she skipped school. Oh, lucky day!_

It amazed him how easily he could track her down.

_Of course,_ Damon thinks as he draws closer, feeling the familiar fizz in the air, feeling it subside gradually, dying down. The power of the spell she had cast was akin to a beast, and it was now taming down, bowing low, retracting its fangs and claws, showing only obedience to its master, owner and dominatrix. He hides behind one of the many trees away from her –at least far enough to make sure his presence was hidden.

She sits cross-legged in the middle of a prairie in her olive-green dress, a crown of white daisies on her head, her eyes closed, and he purposely wants to eavesdrop on whatever spell she is casting. But it was already done, as all he could hear was her soft humming. His eyes lingered on her face, so calm and serene, and Damon being his usual self, couldn't help but to let his gaze drift downwards, feel the heat of the alcohol in his system intensify the stirring in his cock when he sees the outline of her braless breasts, and then the faint smell of her menses. Damon knows she would taste as delectable as her scent.

As much as it would have pleasured him to irk her now, something was telling him that this, too, was a day that the witch had made sure that it was her own. Besides, he didn't want to burn his new pants ever he disturbed her. So he memorizes the angelic vision of her one more time (pushes the idea away from his mind about wanting to corrupt her), still exceptionally righteous and innocent in her green Sunday dress, out on the field, still humming –but for Damon's own pleasure and purpose, skirts bunched up on the waist, _without_ panties. _Definitely without panties,_ he thinks, feeling himself salivate with the thought, feeling his cock harden at the sight of her mound exposed and she, waiting to be rutted against the ground repeatedly, hopefully, by someone as powerful as she is, or at least, by him. He turns around, hoping to race back to his room and rub one out –because he would want nothing more but to take her himself, but he knew just what his thoughts would do to her. What makes him hot will probably drive her insane with anger.

But as he was just about to leave, he smells it. He knew that scent far too well, too much, and he knew it was not such that came from her womb, but it was one that was less thicker, but all the while sweeter, but just as addictive –but there was no pleasure in this blood, no sense or purpose, just pain, and before he knew it, he was pressed against her form, cradling her head with the palm of his hand, his fangs barred and his face contorted into its vampire scowl. "What the fuck, Bonnie!"

But she does not respond with her usual wit or sarcasm, and though her eyes were open in little slits, the only movement was the slow oozing of blood from her nose. Damon curses, bites into his wrist and forces his blood into her mouth. But the witch was and always will be a stubborn one despite knocked out, because she proceeds to spit on his face. Damon growls loudly and impatiently. Angered by her lack of gratitude, he sucks from his healing wrist and crashes his lips against hers. He manages to cut her lips in the process, and their blood mix, they both get a sip, and the next thing was, both of them were a tangle of limbs, fingers and tongues.

Damon's free hand started to grasp her thigh, bringing her closer against his erection, rubbing against her to create more of what this was, their heat, and he could feel the hardness of her nipples against his chest, the fullness of her breasts, and _oh_, the blinding scent of the nectar that flowed between her legs…

"Damon, s-stop…" Bonnie pants against his ear, though she starts to lift her hips to give him more. "Y-you should go…"

Even though, Damon nods, almost obediently, his mind starting to wreck with the vision of the high of getting a taste of her blood, and he nuzzles the crook of her neck and inhales. _What the fuck did you do to me, little witch?_ He wanted to ask, but all energies had left him suddenly, and all he could do was nudge her panties aside and slip his middle finger inside her heat. His cock hardens even more to the point it was so painful, and she screams for him, but because of sheer pleasure. He keeps his finger inside her and he starts sucking on her neck, he isn't even nipping, just sucking, wanting to leave evidence that _he_ did this to her, wants to her to remember this –that _he_ happened. He starts to move his finger slowly, taking his time, and her hips buck upwards, and she cries now, tears falling down her cheeks, and he kisses those away.

"Stop, Damon," she murmurs, pleading, but her hips keep on rolling against his hand, and the blush on her cheeks spread to cover her whole body. "Stop it!"

Damon knew she was drunk with magic, and probably without energy because of it, and she would probably kill him the next time they met, but so was he. The sip of her blood, the life force he could taste, her essence –it was all her fault. She had unintentionally called him to her, and he just responded. He was attracted to Power, and she was exactly that.

"Damon!" she screams, her fists confused against his chest, pulling and pushing, and when he drives her to an orgasm, she covers her face with her palms, and he pushes those hands away to watch her beautiful release, the crumbling of her soul just because of his hand, and when their eyes lock, he kisses her full on the mouth.

"Not with me, little witch," Damon whispered, pulling her close, feeling her softening tremors against his body, and kissed daisies. "Never be ashamed when you're with me." He hears her sniffle, and he squeezes her tighter as he extracts his drenched finger from her sex, and looks into her eyes as he slips that finger into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he sucks on his finger, marveling at her tastes. He shudders when her fingertips caress the side of his face.

Her big bright teary eyes look up to him shyly, and she bites her lip before asking, "Can you… take me home, please…?"

He lifts her up from the grass, tells her to hold tight, and together they leave without another word. As he flits back to her home, Damon doesn't think. He couldn't. Her taste was still in his tongue and he still _aches_ to fuck her, violate her, put his head between her thighs and get more of what he wanted and needed. Bonnie was supposed to be off-limits –it was a thought that was now in the back of his head, long-forgotten. There was much to think about once he stops in front of her doorstep, and he didn't want to put her down just yet. He didn't think he could even if he tried. The barrier keeps him from taking another step inside her home, and they both know she shouldn't, but she does.

"Come in, Damon," she whispers against his neck, and he takes a step inside the Bennett household, and thinks that this is damnation at its best.

* * *

**AN**: Am considering making this a mini-series, and I have a plot in mind, but I think I'd need some reviews to push me to the right direction. So, review if you want an update. Anyway, thanks for reading! ;)


	2. Phase Two: The Beginning

AN: Ok, obviously, you guys are awesome. I couldn't resist writing another chapter. Don't you all agree we need lots of Bamon smex? xD Anyway, hope you guys get all hot over this one, too! xD Thank you so much for all the wonderful words of encouragement. ;)

* * *

_Intoxicated_.

Damon was sprawled across his dark satin sheets buck naked in a drunken trance of lust. His blue eyes were almost glowing in the darkness of his bedroom, and those blue slits were focused upwards, unblinking, staring at ceiling, but all this man could really see was _her_. Though a few hours have already passed, the ambrosia he tasted was fresh on his senses, still overwhelming, calming, simply erotic. He felt like those mythological humans blessed with immortality –powerful, fierce, yet merciful with regards to the sudden burst of power inside their bodies, and the catatonic state left him complacent of the somewhat ethereal infatuation he just experienced. His relentless erection rested on his belly, still hard and heavy. He had played with himself, touched himself carelessly, trying to relieve himself off the itch he felt in his gut because of her memory, the loving tickle of her Power, the beauty that was her body. Every time he swallowed, he tasted her again, and addicted he was, and really, how could he forget? How could he? Mischief and havoc remained in the dark corners of his mind, forgotten, and for the first time, Damon was content to stay exactly where he was, a bit unmindful that he hasn't even gotten to the point of fucking her like he should.

When Bonnie had finally invited Damon in her home, he was overtaken with much gratefulness –the same thankfulness he felt when Bonnie had her first orgasm because of him and his fingers and mouth, and that was enough for him to feel awe of the entirety of who she was. He had lost all control to slip his member inside her, the blood and juices of her arousal a beautiful waiting mix… Her falling out of consciousness on the way home had been a blessing in disguise, and he was sad, but not disappointed as he laid her gently on the bed earlier. He wanted her to be awake for their first time together, let her see the way his cock would go in and out of her, the striking contrast of their skins as they met and molded into one from the waist down… So sanity had gotten the best out of him, and with the straining erection in his pants, he had placed a chaste kiss on her mouth before he left. Withdrawing from her form had given much sense to his being, so he returned briefly to lick her lips, run his fingertips and palms down her body, over soft curve of breast, belly and hip, nuzzled the crotch of her dress, and took his leave before he could stab his cock inside her and empty his load into her womb. Because today was about her, he decided then, and tomorrow was going to be for a lot of things, him included. He will make sure to meet her again, have her, and worship her body as it rightfully deserved.

So Damon settled to return back home to get naked and stare in wonder at the strength of his cock, his pure unadulterated lust for Bonnie, see the evidence of his desire and need glaring back at him, seeping with pre-cum. When he sucked on the same finger he had dipped in her womanhood, all he could do was groan out loud as he tasted the remnants of her desire and fertility. She was always, always too much for him, and with his tongue reminding him of what just happened between them, he began his languorous ministrations to his hard length. And he had come so many times uttering her name, hoping that she would be the one to finally respond to his ache, that when he had finally ended up on his bed, staring at nothing but, he allowed himself some rest. Just as his conscious self would have expected, his dreams began and ended with Bonnie. In other words, Pandora's box was finally opened this day, and finally, the real obsession had begun.

* * *

On the other side of Mystic Falls, far away from the Salvatore Boarding house, a brand new being was born. A metamorphosis of sorts happens in 17-year-old Bonnie Bennett's bedroom and she is no longer _just_ Bonnie, the Mystic Falls witch, Emily's great-granddaughter, or Elena's best friend –now she is something else. Damon dreams of this rebirth and when they meet in that reality, he is given a taste of that new blood. He wakes up with different kinds of hunger –all those only which she could placate. As the morning sun rose to color the world anew, in raven he was quick to return to his muse. His vampire senses alert him of no danger, just a subtle fear of acknowledgement that someone powerful was at bay. He inwardly frowns at Bonnie's sleeping form, took notice of the change in her sleeping wear –the Sunday dress replaced with something softer, sexier, as if she had changed in the middle of the night because she knew he would come to greet her this morning. His undead heart pains to beat as she flutters her eyes open. When Damon saw how her tantalizing greens were momentarily replaced by a burst of gold, he flies fluidly inside the room in sudden panic, the picture of blood dripping from her nose coming back to haunt his thoughts. Relief floods him when her familiar green eyes blink up at him, accompanied by the furious blush on her red cheeks, travelling down her neck, disappearing underneath the silk on her chest.

"I'm some visitor entreating entrance at your chamber door…" Damon mutters deeply, standing to his full height on the foot of her bed.

Bonnie huffs audibly and closes her eyes again. Then she whispers, "This it is, and nothing more."

Damon smirks at her, obviously impressed. "Little witch quoting The Raven; thought I'd never see the day."

"Give me a moment to freshen up," Bonnie says quickly before he can say anything. She disappears in her bathroom and after a few minutes, she returns, wearing a flimsy white dress (as if trying to make her person seem less appealing, something she was failing at miserably), pushes him away from the bed and sits down. She tucks her curls in the back of her ears and takes a deep breath. "Let's not talk about what happened yesterday."

Damon was not listening at all. His eyes were currently trained on the ruffle of her dress as she sat down, the way it softened to a valley between her knees. She was quite nervous, he noted, feeling her heartbeat quicken ever time their eyes met. It was beautiful, every thud against her ribcage, assuring him how she was there, alive and tempting as ever. He watches as she opens her mouth, those kissable lips, probably about to tell him to keep what happened a secret, but he beats her to it, trapping her with his arms and body, molding himself all over her to keep her immobile. He projects a thought to her, and he knew she heard him loud and clear. _I'm not talking at all._

Bonnie's eyes widen and she's about to go on Judgey mode on him and really, Damon isn't up to it. He wouldn't have any of it. He starts sucking on her lower lip and when he groans, Bonnie whimpers in return, both of them mirroring each other's desire. No one contemplates why this is happening, well not yet. She tries to push him away again, just like yesterday, and he knows it's because she was still bleeding from there, but this only encourages him more, and when the insistent hands on her breasts were replaced by his demanding lips, she cries out again and lays back, offering herself to him. Her retorts will only get her so far, and this will end up just like yesterday, but better.

Damon clamps his lips on the hardened peak of her dress and she squirms, her hips raising again, and he smiles when her hands take one of his, pressing it down her belly, helplessly, begging him for more. This was _his_ magic and in Damon's perspective, it made perfect sense, that he was the only one who had responded to this part of her. Thinking of competition only made him more aggressive, so he swats her hands away from her body, and he hoists her up to fit himself between her legs. She was so wanton, so without control, and she sobs because she knows this, but she looks at him and he knows exactly what he should do. He stares at her and he pulls her panties from her hips –along with the thick pad for her monthly flow. The thick smell assaults his senses and his nostrils flare, and Bonnie moans loudly –in shame and excitement because he kept on staring. Her knees wanted to close and hide her from him, but when she feels his ear between her inner thighs, she lets the tears fall again. "Damon…" she sighs, her hands reaching out to touch his hair, wanting to press him closer. No more pushing away; absolutely no resistance.

Damon drinks, and when traces of blood had receded, her sex soaked from arousal, and she kept on giving him more, his tongue was more than eager to lap it all up. The more his jaw flexed and moved, the more his nose bumped and rubbed against her engorged clit, the more her cries of bliss echoed throughout the house. Her hips start to lift from the mattress and Damon's hands push her downwards, keeping her still as he abused her clit with his tongue. He withdrew when she was about to come, and kissed the junction of her thighs, leaving wet trails all over her warm, prickled skin. "_Fuck_, Bonnie…" He licks his lips and looks at her, loving the way her eyes flutter close as his face delves deeper to quicken and harden the pace, and her walls clench gently around the muscle of his tongue, and he pinches that reddened, engorged nub, and he sucks hard, letting her come on his mouth. His eyes close in reverence as the euphoria floods them both, her thighs squishing hard against his head as she shivered.

"Need," Bonnie mutters, splaying her legs apart. "Damon…"

Damon puts a finger to her lips, silencing her, keeping her there, and it's not only just because of that, but because he thinks the way she says his name breaks him, who he is –because he knows he will obey. Like his cock, his body stiffens when her lips encircle his finger, and she sucks gently that he almost wants to weep. His other hand fumbles with his belt buckle, and it doesn't take long that he lets himself out, and lets her see just how she made him be, just how strong his need was. He cradles his member on his palm, squeezing it slowly, letting the clear liquid dribble from its swollen tip, and Bonnie moans, her tongue lashing hardly against his finger. It only takes him a few strokes to come, and when he does, he shoots his seed on her swollen mound, those puffy lips, the pearly white semen trickling down her skin, a faint mask covering her cunt and her belly. _No talking. _

_But you're still so hard... _

The laughter erupts from his throat before he can stop it; his witch knew telepathy now? He glances at her face, and a moment passes, both of them recognizing each other then and there: he was Damon and she was Bonnie, and they were doing _this_. He wants to kiss her, but there will be more of that. He pinches the delicate part just below his cockhead, and guides it towards her entrance. He feels her keen as ever, he knows she's trying hard to play the blushing virgin –and she was, and he likes this part of her, the stubbornness and the shyness. Before entering her dripping sex, he pokes her bundle of nerves with the tip of his cock –just to watch her go there, to that edge he makes her so familiar with. He does it again and he smiles –loving the perfect view of her full breasts lifting up, her hips shaking, and when she breathes, inhales reality and gives him that killer glare he knows so well, Damon plunges deep inside her, making her scream.

The ear-piercing cry feels music to Damon's ears, just like an uncompelled victim who realizes in fear that vampires are real rather than feeling terror of the fact that he or she is dying. But this suffering is different, he knows, and he will take advantage. As he feels her pussy grip around his length and girth, he grips her hips hard against his, locking her thighs around his waist so she could not escape.

_I'm so full of you, Damon…_

Damon laughs again and she glowers full force; they both know that she had told him the exact same line days or weeks ago (and most probably followed with 'full of your shit") but who cares, because the statement didn't come out like this, as a mewl, as a secret, and they were alone. The room grows abnormally warmer and his skin starts to feel on fire, and he realizes that she's still waiting and he isn't moving yet. She clenches around him again, insistently, and he growls, feeling his release coming too soon, and she starts gyrating her hips, and he groans out loud, feeling the friction, wrapping them both in pure slick sweat.

Before she could outdo him completely, Damon pulls out of her instantly, and Bonnie cries out almost in agony, and before she could light his entire body but his cock on fire, he slams back inside her, ignoring the tightness, and she clenches again as a welcome, and he starts to grind against her, quick strokes, hitting and hitting the hilt, and she makes these adorable begging sounds that makes him lose all control. He hardens the fucking, and he feels a certain high as he smells the blood on her. He almost comes when he sees her grab onto her breasts, tweaking on her nipples, her front teeth a hard clamp against her lower lip. "Do you want my cum, Bonnie?"

"YES!" Bonnie screams, crying again, and reaches down between them, touching where cock met pussy, letting their mixed juices wet her fingers. "Please!"

"Inside?"

Bonnie nods frantically. "Damon, I'm coming!"

Damon pinches her swollen clit and he smirks as he hears her cry again, the pleasure too much for her to handle, and she falls for him again, and as she trembles, her inner-walls clenching hard, he couldn't help it, so he gives five hard jerks inside her, and she milks him dry to the last drop. He falls over her, crushing her breasts against his chest. He takes a breath of her scent, licks the perspiration on her neck, and closes his eyes. He could feel the loud beating of her heart against his chest, it's as if she was enough to be alive for both of them. Bonnie made the basic instinct establish his humanity, his beast; she was perfect. He feels himself still hard inside her, twitching even as the spasms subsided, making her grasp onto him harder.

"Oh my… that was…"

"The best fucking love spell ever," Damon mumbles against her neck, and drops a wet sloppy kiss on her lips. They both shiver with the contact; fire and ice. "So tell me, will this last forever?" He didn't mean to be a dick, but he really did, honest-to-god, wanted to know. "No, really, I couldn't blame you; I mean, look at me." Damon felt himself get harder as she started to vibrate. He raised his head to look at her properly. "Are you _giggling_?"

Bonnie looks at him, a twinkle in her eyes. _You're so vain,_ she projected mentally. "And here I was thinking you knew me so well." Then, her expression turned serious. Apparently, she had already recovered from her orgasm. "There was no love spell cast yesterday, Damon. _None_."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for reading! Review if you are hot! ;D


	3. Phase Three: The Unveiling Of

Previously on The Succulent:

_"Oh my… that was…"_

_"The best fucking love spell ever," Damon mumbles against her neck, and drops a wet sloppy kiss on her lips. They both shiver with the contact; fire and ice. "So tell me, will this last forever?" He didn't mean to be a dick, but he really did, honest-to-god, wanted to know. "No, really, I couldn't blame you; I mean, look at me." Damon felt himself get harder as she started to vibrate. He raised his head to look at her properly. "Are you__giggling__?"_

_Bonnie looks at him, a twinkle in her eyes.__You're so vain,__she projected mentally. "And here I was thinking you knew me so well." Then, her expression turned serious. Apparently, she had already recovered from her orgasm. "There was no love spell cast yesterday, Damon._None_."_

* * *

The scent of their sex was a strong concoction for both of them, but Damon, having his vampire senses, was even more distracted or rather, drugged by the bits and pieces of their intercourse. He was getting hard again, pressed against her like that, and he could smell everything on her –but when she had denied casting a love spell yesterday and still had been unable to stop himself to respond to her on the prairie, he wanted to caw into his raven form and flee out of the room just to _think_ properly. Her breasts –the ones he had so lavishly adored and devoured last night, were still pressed against his chest, and her thighs –those that have been wrapped around his waist… Clearly, his mind was a muddle of Bonnie and sex –and his cock was enraged at the lack of attention it was getting, considering it was just a few inches from her sex, and it was going to be physically painful for him to leave this room… But then he felt his body stiff –pun aside, and a mild headache weighed a heavy ton inside his head when he realized that the room was sealed in tight –void of magic and sound. She had grounded him now, willing him to listen, and as much as he still wanted to fuck her silly till she clawed onto his back again, he kept silent and watched her carefully. His tongue felt thick in his mouth in fear and anticipation, and instead of speaking, he told her mentally: _explain_.

Obviously, Damon was a mass of confusion, but if he felt something more than anything else, it was lust. When Bonnie had disentangled herself from his form, he wanted to pull her back and keep her close, but he stopped himself. He tested his patience as she padded around the room naked, giving him a delightful show of here and there, and she bends over to pick up something –he's more than tempted to kneel on the bed to check her out. She stands up quickly and has her over-used grimoire on her hands, and thrusts it on the bed. She stands there, waiting for him to move. _She's distracted as I am,_ he notes, noticing her rigid posture, her eyes, trying not to look anywhere but the veins on his hungry cock. So he resumes sanity and takes the grimoire on his hands and frowns at the open page. As he reads it quietly, her voice interrupts him.

"That is the page where the secret code begins," Bonnie says, her voice calm.

When he looks up, he tries not to chuckle. "Secret code?" He openly stares at he way she crossed her arms together, giving him a wonderful view of her squished breasts. His gaze drifted downwards and his mouth watered at the temptation that was just below her bellybutton… Bonnie destroys the moment by kneeling on the floor just to meet his gaze. She glares at him and he doesn't even stop laughing at her.

"Are you going to take this seriously?"

"Can't we just fuck?" For a moment Damon regrets being an asshole, feeling the room grow exceptionally hot. Can she blame him? "Fine." He huffs, takes the grimoire, and lies on his front to stifle the erection that kept on reminding them to play now and work later. "What's the secret code about?"

Bonnie sighs –the same one he hears when a mother is exhausted of hearing her four-year-old ask for the 5th bedtime story. "Well, I discovered that my ancestors have been casting a protection spell over the youngest witches in the family every year."

"Makes sense." Damon couldn't really blame them. They were supposed to be afraid of the world –especially when you know about what goes bump in the night. He glanced at Bonnie though, and saw something in her eyes he couldn't quite place. "Exactly one of the reasons why Emily asked me to protect the Bennett line. Old story." He smirks inwardly; guess Emily knew that he wasn't going to take his job seriously.

"The spell has been going on for centuries," Bonnie continues, her tone drenched in all things serious. "Even before you met Emily –even before any other supernaturals were involved."

Damon shrugs casually. "So did you do a good job strengthening the spell yesterday?" _These Bennett witches,_ he thought. _Always_ worried about the future. Isn't being psychic supposed to lessen the tendencies of paranoia? As he waited for Bonnie to answer, she didn't. He looked at her. Red lights flashed in his head. "What the _fuck_ did you do, Bonnie?"

"I broke the Bennett spell, Damon. Apparently, no one in the entire family tree had been able to do it. They were either too scared or too weak," Bonnie tells him, her voice with a pinch of confidence. "For instance, Emily had been too scared."

Damon's grip on the grimoire hardened. He was unable to move, unable to think. Why did Emily ask him to protect the Bennett line when they were more than powerful witches? What did they need protection from? It wasn't just vampires or werewolves they were scared of... He blinks at Bonnie, channeling his senses to feel her power. He couldn't. But she was smiling at him, probably loving his mental debates...

"And now she's finally free, Damon."

"Who? Tituba…?" Damon asked, wondering if she had also cast a resurrection spell. He hopes more than anything it was just a resurrection spell. Bonnie shakes her head, no, and it makes him feel even more agitated when she started to laugh softly.

Sadness flashes across her eyes for just a moment and then disappears. "Emily was a coward and Grams was the weak one. I'm talking about someone else."

Damon wanted to shake her, wanted to drain her. What the fuck was she talking about? Did she release Katherine from the tomb?

Bonnie laughs at him now, tilting her body backwards, mocking him openly. "Not Katherine, vampire. I'm talking about the Goddess within." She moves her face closer to his, cupping the sides of his face with her palms. "Me."

* * *

The proximity, the touch, shoots Damon with pure desire. Even with the absence of power –despite her claims, Damon acknowledges how attracted he was to Bonnie. The blazing green eyes, the dark, copper skin, the full lips and the way she carried herself when she moved –it was all just a prequel to the character that was Bonnie. It was easy to fall for the common pretty faces and the blondes, the party-girl and the innocent, but Bonnie was a different class altogether. He knew she was a different level from Elena and Caroline and probably all the other women he'd been with, but he didn't want to attempt her, and why? This was probably one of the reasons why. She was a predator of sorts, actually, and he couldn't put a finger to her kind just yet. She was, in all actuality, the _femme fatale_. Yes, that was who she was –an even better killer than Katherine. Once you realize who Bonnie is, she'll strike you down without you even knowing it. And now she admits she was something else entirely, and this scares him, at the same time, excites him, feeds his adrenaline high, his lusts and his passions. "You?"

Bonnie takes her hands from his person and leans her cheek against the bed. "_Me_."

"Why?"

"Don't you agree that everyone is a death waiting to happen? I was at it on a quicker rate though." Bonnie blinks up at him, a depth in her eyes that was starting to worry him. "I'm dying, Damon. But I'm not anymore."

The nosebleeds. The anxiousness. The way she threw herself into helping them. The way she always wanted to get everything done one-hundred-percent. Her dedication. Her lack of appearances during those petty get-togethers with Elena and Caroline. The exhaustion in her voice. The fucking irregular heartbeats whenever she casts a spell. He tried not to notice, and most times he didn't, because he bid himself not to. Because if he cared, that's another wrong he can't risk. But he did take his job seriously when it came to protecting the Bennett line; Damon wanted to protect them from him. The slightest interest makes him go crazy –he did almost kill Bonnie roughly a few months ago. Though that had been a mistake, blinded by his want for Katherine, it was a peek at the extent of what he can do, how much he can destroy. "Why?"

"You're lucky I'm here to offer decent explanation, considering reality doesn't give the same privilege," Bonnie says, interrupting his thoughts. "The Bennett spell has been limiting my powers. It was killing me and I had to stop that from happening."

"That doesn't explain why I'm so… drawn to you."

"Now that is where I draw the line," Bonnie cuts him, "Just like Grams left me, the Oracle in me tells you that you should figure this one out on your own."

Damon suddenly feels naked. On regular after-fuck hours, he's good without putting anything on until he hits the shower the next morning, but now, he feels defenseless. Everything has been too much and he didn't know why he wanted and didn't want to figure out everything at the same time. He looks at her like she had just grown a second head, five noses and ten eyes. He looks at her again, hoping she'd throw him a lifeline. Anything.

"Because I need to be the witch that I am, Damon."

Damon feels the anger rush up his head, this throat closing up in the process. He didn't want to yell at her. He clenches his fists and zooms to the far corner of the room, getting his pants. "Did you even research enough about the spell? Did you fucking think exactly what your ancestors were protecting the whole lot of you from?" He threw on his shirt, roughly inserting his arms through the sleeves. "What I'm seeing here is plain stupidity." He leaves the buttons open, just like the one on his pants, and leans against the wall. He stares at her, sees her almost as pathetic as she kneeled naked against the foot of her bed, when only seconds ago they might have looked like lovers, him splayed on her bed, staring at each other. He growled to rid his brain of the images. He's taken aback when she looks at him. She isn't even afraid. It's not blissful ignorance he sees in her eyes. It's the hard buoyancy that surprises him.

"You, of all people, should know my worth." Bonnie lifts herself up and sits on the bed, her arms keeping her up for support. "A weak witch is equivalent to no witch at all. We can't have that, can we?"

Everyone needed her to be there, to be able. How many of their plans should have failed without her help? _Still_, he countered in his brain, there was always a risk to something like this. A broken spell isn't always freedom; it didn't always lead to good things. There will always be a consequence. "Have you ever wondered what your grandmother would have said about this?"

It was intentionally a low blow. This is the part where Bonnie was supposed to go emotional and hit him with all the anger he caused her. But as he stares at her, though he sees the faint grief in her countenance, it was easily replaced by something else again. "She lied to me." Bonnie looks anywhere but at him. "I love Grams more than anything, but she lied to me. She told me I had much to learn." She snorted. "I don't have to learn anything. Not at the rate the grimoire has been telling me. It's beneath me, Damon. The spells, the incantations, the rituals –everything is unnecessary. I can do anything."

The next thing was, Damon was on top of her, gnawing at the flesh of her throat, almost tearing it apart with his teeth. But he remained clamped against her, even when she started to punch him away, and when she finally got her bearings, had started to sizzle his entire body. The heat went away as soon as he was off of her, and Bonnie gaped at him, surprise in her eyes, trying to breath properly, her hand putting pressure against her neck. She glares at him when he greets her with a menacing grin, his lips crimson with her blood. "Well, not anything, really," he said, licking his lips and swallowing. He tries to hold back from tearing onto his own wrist to let her heal –he was prideful man after all, well, not until she fainted, but his un-beating heart might have leapt away from his chest when situations have suddenly reversed, and she was on top of him, the pupils of her eyes blazing gold. He is unable to tear is gaze away from her eyes, and he misses to see the healing gash on her neck. "Guess we both like it rough, little witch?" The vampire bears his fangs at her just for effect, and before he could analyze anything else, Bonnie was riding his cock up and down, keeping his shoulders down against the floor.

Damon closed his eyes, feeling everything numb but the pleasures on his groin, and his hands grasp her hips, just keeping it there, letting her grind on top of him. He forgets everything for a moment –the Bennett spell, the golden hue of her eyes, that she was a goddess, that he was being put to place again, and relishes the fact that he was the one molded on the carpet of her floor, his mouth begging her for more. Her pussy clenched hard around his shaft, and he raises his head to look at her, but this makes her slam his head back on the floor harder than necessary that his vision blurs for a few seconds. "Fuck!" he yells, feeling the rotation of her hips around his eager member, and he drifts his hand to that center, and pushes a finger to her clit, and she almost shivers and comes, but she swats his hands away. So he laughs again, wondering how the hell they ended up here, fucking again, and he was on the bottom. His testicles begin to tighten, warning him of that promising release, and when her palms land on his shoulders and rake fingernail cuts downwards to his abs, he growls as he starts to explode. His jaw clenching hard, he uses all the power in his body to take control and flip them over. _Rough it is_, he thinks, and while still inside her, he pounds against her while on her back, and he's splaying her legs apart to give him more access, and he comes, shoots the hot, thick cum inside her womb.

The carnal beast is mildly tamed, and Damon looks down at her, sees her glaring up at him, traces of her blood on her chest, and he notices how the green of her eyes are still void –still overrun by that golden tinge and he takes his still erect penis from her mound, and clasps its length against his palm. "Let's see your goddess eat vampire cock?" he asks mindlessly, and with his other hand, squeezed her jaws apart. As he aimed his phallus on her mouth, he twitched when her tongue went out to lick him. He groaned, temporarily weakened with that same awe he receives of her willingness and recklessness, and he kneels, his whole weight on the heels of his feet. He looks down at her again, and he's relieved to see Bonnie on him, those green eyes looking up at him, and he places his hand behind her neck, encouraging her to do more. "Suck, baby."

When she does, so is he into the vortex of this affair. Damon knows he doesn't want to be anywhere else but deep inside her. "You're _mine_, Bonnie." She better fucking know it. He's going to brand her when she sleeps. Mark her for good...

Bonnie flutters her eyes up at him and she withdraws from his dick with an audible pop. She licks her lips lovingly at him and smirks. "Actually… it's the other way around." She grips him again and gives him a squeeze and when he moans, she smiles, "Say my name, Damon." Her mouth and tongue resume its attention to his erection and she sucks, "Hmm?"

"Bonnie…" Damon whimpers.

She slurps and projects: _Who's fucking you, Damon?_

"Bonnie…"

___Who owns you, Damon?_  


"Bonnie..."

* * *

AN: Bamon forever! Thank you for all the wonderful, lovely reviews. Hope you guys enjoyed that. ;D


	4. Phase Four: The Play

**AN: ** My apologies for the delay. Hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

Buzz-kill.

Damon never thought he'd dislike leaving a girl's place before. He wanted to stay more than anything else, but Bonnie had been insistent that they keep apart and resume their pathetic lives… for the time being. It was true, what she said, about _them_ being a form of escapism –among other things, and he thinks, _why the hell not?_ They deserve some time off, time away from the drama that was everyday in Mystic Falls.

"_This whole school thing is ridiculous. You're just like my brother."_

_Bonnie tries not to look at him, loves and hates how he's still naked on her bed. "Stefan is just protecting his girlfriend." She applies her lip gloss and puckers her lips. "As for me though… Think Superman."_

Walking leisurely back to the boarding house late in the afternoon, Damon admits to himself that he hates the role he had created for himself. He orchestrated these things to happen, up until yesterday. He didn't realize how much his plans sucked once he discovered how he had the ability to delve into a world with Bonnie. It has always been about the past, his brother, a triangle, and Katherine's face and those times that it wasn't –he was either feeding, fucking or travelling.

The good thing was, it wasn't too late with Bonnie. She was still so young and there was so much time ahead of them. Remembering her golden irises, he realizes maybe home is not where he was supposed to go.

* * *

The moment Damon opens the tomb, he sees Katherine crouched before the barrier like a beggar.

"Tell me… you brought blood," the female vampire croaked, peering dark eyes at him. Despite the dust that coated her body and hair, she still seemed luminescent, stunning. She closes her eyes for a bit and takes a whiff of fresh air. She then smirks as she opens her eyes, a knowing look behind her gaze.

Damon doesn't answer her just yet. He speeds away from the tomb for a few seconds and returns with live game on his hand. "Hare a la cart –Stefan's menu." He lets the helpless animal drop from his hand across the barrier and into its death.

Katherine doesn't even bother with poise as she clamps her fangs on the hare's furry neck. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as she feeds, almost desperately. She throws the carcass to the side and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. One wild animal was sufficient to bring back a bit of color on her smooth cheeks. It takes her only a while though, until she remembers just exactly how she must have looked, and glares at him. "It's good that you idiots realize I'm not free service." She licks her lips and bats her eyelashes at him. Before Damon could open his mouth to talk, she raised his hand to stop him. She cleared her throat and tucked long locks of stray hair behind her ear. The ex-love of his un-life sighs dramatically. "And what did you want, Damon, my beloved?"

Damon rolls his eyes at her, still unable to stop the minor pinch in his chest once the endearment reached his ears. Honestly, he didn't know why he was here –of all places, but there was a nagging feeling in his gut that somehow, Katherine would be able to shed some light to his current situation with Bonnie. He could not remember any distinct reading about the Bennett spell in all the journals back at home. It was, obviously, a well-guarded secret by the lineage of witches. As much as he wanted to get his hands on the Bennett grimoire, he didn't know how to ask Bonnie. He just knew stealing it would literally kill him. He inwardly shivered at the thought. "What can I say?" he asked her, "I need someone to talk to."

"You can lie to everyone but me, Damon," Katherine muttered, making herself comfortable on the dirt. She glanced up at him as she tucked her legs underneath her. "So? Tell me. How does it feel to be the Bennett bitch?"

The image of Bonnie, on top of him, covered in sweat and blood, whimpering, almost coming, not until she looked him in the eyes just to tell him four words: _I own you, Damon._ And she said it again and again, breathing it like a prayer, as if educating him, and he was that loyal apprentice, that faithful submissive. He ignored the rush of desire that came with the memory of his witch, and focused on the present distraction. Katherine's eyes were as enticing as he remembered decades and decades ago, but the need to touch the blade that was she, the need to bleed from her –was gone. "Emily told you about it."

Katherine clenched her jaw. She regarded Damon carefully, studying him. "Correct."

"What happens after the spell is broken?"

"Why would I tell you that?"

Damon shrugged. "I can get you more chow?"

"She'll become the goddess she claims to be," Katherine answered, waving him off. "Each day, she'll grow stronger. Who knows what she's going do afterwards. I'm not psychic."

If the power wasn't full force yet, it meant only one thing. "It can still be stopped," he whispered. He realized that he was staring into space when Katherine's laughter started to interrupt his train of thought. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Do you know the consequence of being the one to have responded to her days ago?" Katherine asked. "You're officially her servant, Damon." She takes note of how tense he looked. "I bet she told you of how she 'owns' you. She's telling the truth. She owns you like a pet. You're beneath her." When she seemed to see the uncertainty in his eyes, she grinned, baring her fangs. "Think about it. Emily was my handmaid, and now, that little bonita is my doppelganger's best friend. It's a disguise, honey."

Damon clenches his fists. "You talk too much." He started dragging the tomb close. "Good-by."

"Come back soon to chat, darling!"

Damon pounds his fists repeatedly against a large boulder somewhere else, focusing on the sound, the sting on his knuckles, trying to forget how menacing Katherine's laughter, her mockery of him dissipate into nothingness. _'_Confront your past to face your future_' did not seem such a bad idea before coming here,_ he thought. Now he only tasted bitterness in his mouth. _Ugh, I hate that vampire bitch._

* * *

As much as it intrigued Damon as to why Emily chose him to play such an important role to their lineage, he was much more concerned about finding out the extent of Bonnie's powers. In dark feathers and claws, Damon waits patiently for Bonnie's school hours to end, on the lookout for any male who should try anything with her, and simply to observe her in general.

It was a cycle, typical 'blending' fashion. Bonnie tags along the group of friends. She talks and laughs with them, like everything was normal. People compliment her on how 'blooming' she was, how she seemed to 'glow'. He smirks at himself, knowing that was because of all the fucking they did. He took note of how the Power was undetectable, so quiet, and it was then that he knew it was taking its time to grow, adjust to its human form.

The school bell rings the end of the day for the students, and after a while, Damon spots the dark curls emerging from the entrance, walking quickly to her car. He was about to fly down to her spot and greet her, when Jeremy Gilbert beats him to it. He gives her that annoying boyish smile and Damon wants nothing more but to smack it off his face. He's asking her out.

Bonnie looks at Jeremy squarely. She gives him the most sincere smile she can manage and declines politely. "I can't, Jeremy." She enters her car and drives off.

Taking that as his cue, he flies off to catch up to her Prius's trip home. Damon is having second thoughts about maybe plucking an eyeball from Jeremy's head with his beak, but he knows he's being selfish right now. Maybe some other day.

* * *

Thinking about someone else with her –younger Gilbert aside, touching her, kissing her –hell, even just talking to her, drove him to the brink. Especially now that he had her naked in the shower, panting against the cold wet walls, trembling, Damon just could not help himself. The moment they kissed minutes ago, things changed. All conscious thought had gone out the window. All of his plans, all memories of other women, all of his past –everything disappeared. It was the same time every time they touched.

He has a mission though, Damon tells himself. Teach her, damage her, distort her with him before she healed, before she took full control. Let her need him as he would need her. He will teach her the need to bleed, why she would need it. He would show her that there was no one else but him. It was a done deal the moment he kissed her that day on the prairie, the day she broke that fucking Bennett spell, the moment he fucked her properly yesterday.

"Remember how you played dominatrix on me?" Damon asked, his hips pumping in and out of her, his other hand tweaking her nipple, the other arm keeping her cushioned against the wall. "Now we change roles, little witch."

Bonnie moans loudly, her lustful cries vibrating in echoes all around them. "You're… just… jealous."

_Fucking psychic,_ Damon thinks, grinding his cock inside her, rotating his hips in a clockwise motion, making her body quake, her knees weak and wobbly. He stopped massaging her breast and let his hand drift towards her behind. He squeezed. He cleared the hair from her neck and licked the wetness there. "Maybe, maybe not." When Bonnie glances at him with that twinkle in her eyes, he surprises her by letting her see his demonized visage. She gasps for a moment in sudden fear, but her arousal doubles and her heartbeat quickens with eagerness. "It's your turn to say my name." He buries himself deep inside her, wrapping his upper body over her, embracing her tight. "There is only me, Bonnie."

"Damon," she cries out, pushing her ass harder against his crotch, begging for more. "Damon."

"There will be no one else, Bonnie," Damon whispers against her ear, "That's a promise."

Bonnie nods, and that is enough for him now. But the lust and hunger are one, so he sinks his fangs into her neck when they come, and he drinks, lets the Power in her blood wash over him, and he crushes her harder against him. _Nothing is ever enough,_ Damon thought. _I have to have it all._

* * *

_The Power was strong tonight_, Katherine thought, feeling the familiar scorch of Bennett fire miles away from where she was. Other supernatural beings would regard this particular feeling as they would an orgasm –it would pass once it was over, and eventually forget. Her connection and bond with Emily made all the difference in the world, however, because she was aware. She knew the effects of that Power, and she cringes in agony, in hunger and anger, that she was in the tomb, unable to do anything but wait. She curses Damon Salvatore –how dare he take her place? He had officially robbed her of her rightful role.

All the wasted decades infuriated Katherine even more. She still remembers the way Emily had zoned out that fateful day while they were out having a picnic, mumbling something about The One, the successor who would break The Spell and be the one to wield Power completely, without death and without remorse. The most powerful of the Bennett witches, born on the same decade as her perfect doppelganger.

Katherine growls into the darkness, the thick musky air of the tomb quenching her attempts to scream. But she remembers Damon's eyes, remembers the fear –not of death, not of the goddess that was being born every breathing second, but of love. And this makes Katherine laugh, because even if the Bennett goddess claims to own him, that fear alone, brands him to Katherine still. She decides that this would be her revenge –at least for now. Smiling, Katherine thinks that yes, _that_ will be the sweetest of revenge –to be that fear lingering fear in Damon's heart, because that enough will render him powerless.

Damon Salvatore still had a heart to break and that will always be his weakness.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Phase Five: The Calm

**AN**: A belated Valentines Day to everyone! :D

* * *

"Bon, are you ok?"

The witch gives her a smile that was too genuine to believe. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Bonnie gives her a peck on the cheek and grins. "I've got English lit. See ya later!" And she struts away, leaving Caroline literally staring at her behind.

Caroline gasps loudly in shock as her friend disappeared in the distance, earning a couple of curious looks from other students. "Oh my god, Bonnie." She leans against her locker, still staring at the path her best friend had gone. She knew that walk, that 'trying to look like it doesn't hurt to walk' walk. Bonnie's steady, controlled breathing confirmed it. She didn't know if she were to be angry or amused. Who deflowered her abstinent best friend? Who took her well-guarded v-card?

Was it Jeremy? He had been vocal about his feelings about Bonnie lately –much to Elena's dismay. Though Bonnie may be the ever-giving person, Jeremy still looked like a lovesick puppy. She glanced at said Gilbert, who stood forlornly by his locker, probably staring at a picture of Bonnie there. He definitely did _not_ look like he got some. Caroline didn't even consider Tyler –she was perfectly aware of his schedule like the back of her hand. She didn't even bother including that Luca guy in her possible list of bachelors. Running out of names, Caroline took her books from her locker and made her way to her next class when suddenly, she was dragged inside the janitor's closet, a hand clasping on her mouth to silence her. Surprise told her to bite back, but the firm yet careful grasp had given her much sense to remind her it wasn't foe. Pushing the assailant backwards with a little force, she turned around to glare at Stefan. "What the hell! Couldn't you have just texted me or something?"

Stefan ignores her complaint. "I guess you've noticed Bonnie as well."

Caroline's eyes widened. "You know she lost her virginity!" When Stefan lowered his eyes and blushed, she wanted to smack him upside the head for being so cute. But when he seemed to recover from his discomfort, she was surprised to see confusion written on his face.

"I was actually talking about her powers," Stefan murmured, scratching the back of his neck, obviously still awkward about discussing Bonnie's innocence (or lack thereof) in the enclosed space of mops, pails and other cleaning agents. He gave her a look. "Wait, did she tell you anything about… it?"

Caroline shook her head, feeling a little guilty. Wasn't she supposed to know these things? Bonnie understands though; she has been occupied in between Tyler and trying to control her urge to feed. And oh, her romance with her not-so-ex-boyfriend Matt. "I just noticed. I mean, I remember when I lost mine. I couldn't walk straight for a week!" When Stefan grimaced, she laughed at him and rolled her eyes. "Suck it up, old man."

"I guess you haven't been a vampire for too long to notice the change in Bonnie," he murmured.

"Right. What did you notice anyway?"

"Let's just say, I'm used to her powers spiking now and then," he said. "It's understandable that she is still trying to master her power. No one can blame her because she has no teacher, after all." When Caroline just stared at him, he explained further. "Well, now, her powers are so… quiet. Before, whenever she's near, there's this… _heat_ emanating from her. Now she's just… like everyone else."

Caroline tried to connect the dots. "Do you think it's related to the virg…I mean, you know?" When Stefan didn't make a comment, she shrugged. "Isn't this good news? It looks like she's in control." However, she did want to find out who she did it with. "Oh god, this calls for a sleepover."

"Can you… not tell Elena about this?"

"About the power thing or," she grins, "The loss of _virginity_ thing?"

Stefan chuckles at her. "Both." He reaches for the doorknob, but Caroline pushes the door close, preventing his escape. "Yes?"

"What is it? I feel like you've figured something out that I haven't." She frowned at him. "Tell me."

It was then that the other vampire feels Caroline's cautious rage. He knew that this girl loved Elena, but now, as he saw the fierce glower in her eyes, he just might have underestimated the girl's affection for Bonnie. It was a look of determination, almost akin to a mother lion protecting her cub.

"Is Bonnie in danger?" Caroline asks, her voice hard with emotion. She remembers this week, and those two days that Bonnie had been absent. It was like a blur to her and she couldn't seem to remember exactly what happened then. But Bonnie looked so fine and pretty when she returned, that Caroline dismissed all thoughts of worry. But why is Stefan looking at her like he knew something she didn't. She stares him down. "Stefan…"

"No, I don't think so," Stefan admits at once, releasing the doorknob, letting her know that he was coming clean. "It's just that for days now, I haven't been able to track or sense Damon as well…"

"You don't say…" Caroline's jaw drops in complete horror. She knows that both she and Stefan are sharing one big look of disbelief. She gulps. "Oh my fucking g…"

* * *

"Ok, open your eyes."

When Bonnie did as told, her green eyes widened with surprise. "Damon!" she exclaimed happily, suddenly jumping on him, all the while keeping her eyes on the gift. He cradled her on his lap as they both stared at the addition to Bonnie's room. When it moved, she hardened her lock of arms around his neck. "But… it's alive."

"Of course it's alive." Damon could not help but laugh. As he felt her perky breasts press up against his chest, he realized how hard her heart was beating against her chest. He pinched her waist, getting her to look at him. "You don't like her?"

Bonnie shook her head quickly. "No! I absolutely adore her!" She bites the lobe of his ear playfully and buries her nose on the crook of his neck. "It's…"

"It's an Eleanora," he said, watching as the cockatoo observed Bonnie. "It's a special kind though." Damon noticed how the graceful bird seemed in awe of the witch on his arms, craning its neck to somewhat get a better view of her owner's face.

Bonnie blinked up at him. "Is she my…" she leaned closer, her green eyes wide with excitement, and whispered, just like she would a secret, "Familiar?"

Damon sighs dramatically. "Well, if you don't want her…"

"Oh, Damon!" Bonnie cried, tightening her hold on him, and gave him a full kiss on the lips. She grinned at him. "You do know you're acting like a boyfriend, right?"

"Don't push it," Damon teased, his fingertips starting to play above her knee, sliding up under her skirt. He smirked when she narrowed her eyes at him and swatted his hand away. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Can you help me think of a name?" Bonnie asked. She wrinkled her nose. "Don't ever suggest Katherine or Elena, ok?"

Damon snorted in response. "That bird is going to watch us fuck tonight, _Judgey_."

Bonnie punched his chest playfully. "Hmm… I guess I'm going to let _her_ tell me her name." She gave the cockatoo a wave and then turned to beam at him. "Thank you, Damon."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon whispered, trying to ignore the happiness bubbling in his chest. "Do you like it?" Bonnie responded by latching on his neck, nuzzling him with kisses, her hands fumbling and feeling underneath his shirt. He groaned as the wetness of her lips made a wet trail down his belly. As her mouth closed in on the tip of his member, he let out another contented sigh. He wound his fingers against her hair, but letting her keep the pace. "Damn." _How did you get so good this fast?_ She answers with giving his cock a hard suck, and he immediately feels his balls tightening, tempting him with release. He controls himself and looks at her, liking the way she took her time, eager to please him. She mats the pad of her tongue against the thick body of his cock and licks upwards. She withdraws her tongue and starts giving him soft pecks there, and he wants to thrust himself into her mouth, but she beats him to it. He feels suspended in time when she suddenly deep throats him, angling her head and neck just the right way so she could look at him, her nose almost touching that spot below his navel, and he comes when she swallows, her throat clenching, giving his penis a most delightful feeling. "Nnnhhh…" He watches her drink, closing her eyes in eager anticipation of what more he could give her. He flops his upper body tiredly on the bed, and exhales loudly. "I take it you like my gift."

Bonnie laughs softly and lays beside him, pushing herself against his side. She licks her lips and swallows.

Damon was about to ask her something about the bird, when he felt her moving. He glanced to his side and saw his little witch, her skirts bunched up on the waist, her hands slipped inside her panties, fingering herself. She was not in a hurry, and she was almost humming as she moaned, and her other hand had placed itself on top of her left breast, squeezing softly. He looked at his cock and of course, he was more than able to perform. Mentally thanking the kingdom of darkness for his formidable stamina, he touches that hand softly, that hand between her legs, and together, they started caressing her innermost part, and in time, he started moving the hand on his cock in synch. "You're so wet, Bonnie."

Bonnie squeezes her legs together, trapping both their hands in the warmth of her inner thighs. She opens her eyes to look at him. "Kiss me, Damon."

Without thinking, he withdrew the hand from his erection to touch her, and as he did, he had moistened her cheek with his juices. He kissed her lips, and now he closed his eyes, hoping in his mind that she did, too. He hated to think that she could see him easily succumbing to her wishes, but then again, who cares? They were the only ones here, after all (the bird near the window was so silent, it was convenient as it was disturbing). Her other free hand catches the one on her face, and he opens his eyes to see her kiss his fingers. They lock gazes and time seems to stop.

"Thank you," she whispered, compressing his fingers closer to her.

Damon knew exactly what she meant –and it wasn't just because of his gift or the orgasms. It was because of their hushed companionship, even with the mild bickering now and then, their forming friendship that was starting to become exquisite by the second. She was loving his company and he was more than liking hers, to the point that it was all he could ever think about. She was thankful he was him –the vampire, the intimidating, and sometimes, the absurd, but the point was –he was all out in the open. There were no secrets anymore, and if there were, those were revealed in dreams and kisses, and was countered with acceptance. She used to hate him only days ago, and hell, she probably still does, but she can only hate him so much. She's so insistent about punishing him because that was the right thing to do, and that was her. He always earned her ire because he was the black sheep, it was easy to spot him from the herd of white sheep. But underneath it all, Bonnie was her own ball of gray. Her world had stopped being black and white the moment she recognized that she was no ordinary human being. It takes one to know one; Bonnie sees herself in Damon. Only now, the spite has turned into this, into a coming together of souls and something more.

He is the one who should be thanking her for letting him feel so much, so he pushes her fingers away and plunges his own into her core. Her sharp intake of breath is bridled with desire, and he flats his palm over her juices, the round button of her arousal hard and insistent against his hand. He presses it down with his thumb and moves, and she lets out that strangled cry, her legs swinging open for more, her hips thrusting upwards. He closes his eyes again as he hears her beg softly, "Please…" Keeping his finger inside her, he moves in front of her and splays her legs on either side of his hips. His cock twitches as he sees how soaked his hand was. She was stilling wearing her panties –he was so going to enjoy fucking that. He traces the blotch of arousal on her underwear and then his member. Balancing himself on the heels of his feet, he looks at her waiting eyes, her mouth hanging open, waiting, and he inserts his cock into her opening.

"Oh!" Bonnie cries, and she springs forward, to meet him in a kiss, and she holds on to him, their position making his cock fit perfectly inside her, filling her completely. She hardens her grasp on his hair, and she bears her neck to him. "Bite me, Damon, I'm coming!"

Damon growls, his hips moving in a frantic dance, and he can hear her heartbeat, that incoming of release, pushes her harder down against his length, and he fucks her, and then sinks his fangs into her neck. She screams again, it's the pain and the shock, but it's mostly because she comes intensely. The blood fills his mouth just as he fills her with his cum. He's still rock hard, and he drinks further, and she breathes out, the muscle of her life force, calming down from its high. It's his turn to swallow again, and his mind goes blank, his vision goes white. That's exactly what happens when he touches her fire, when he ingests her heat –he burns. He grabs her to him and listens to nothing but her breathing and her heart, not only because it's the only thing he can do, but because he can, and Damon, for his life, doesn't want to let go.

* * *

An hour later, their phones start ringing. Damon ignores his, and Bonnie, being the good friend that she is, reaches to her bedside table to get it. "Stefan?"

The vampire pushes his face harder against her pillow, trying not to listen in on the conversation. The repercussions of great sex were nigh. Honestly, Damon was starting to hate the panic in her voice. This meant only one thing. "Elena?"

Bonnie nodded. "Elijah took her."

* * *

**AN**: We're looking at a few more chapters till the end. Thank you so much to those people who never run out of kind, encouraging and at times, hot words to say! I'm hoping you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think. ;)


	6. Phase Six: The Fear

**AN**: Ok, this will be quite a long chapter. I'm sorry for not responding to the reviews. I just had to right this all out before I lost my muse. Anyway, this is the result of the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! ;D

* * *

**Previously:**

_An hour later, their phones start ringing. Damon ignores his, and Bonnie, being the good friend that she is, reaches to her bedside table to get it. "Stefan?"_

_The vampire pushes his face harder against her pillow, trying not to listen in on the conversation. The repercussions of great sex were nigh. Honestly, Damon was starting to hate the panic in her voice. This meant only one thing. "Elena?"_

_Bonnie nodded. "Elijah took her."_

* * *

Everyone was running.

Elena's scream is heard in the distance.

Again, everyone runs. Branches break, leaves hustle, and tree trunks are scratched, some are left bent and torn from its roots. The Salvatores are in distress; Elijah's minions were quite effective in distracting them.

When Stefan gets to Elena, his world turns upside down when he sees her unconscious on the ground. He rushes to kneel by her side, hating himself for taking too long. Was she alright? From darkness to light, Stefan feels his spirits revived when he hears Elena's moans –she was breathing. "Shh," he softly tells her, willing her to relax. He embraces her, cherishes her warmth. That is when he sees a slumped form a few meters away. He feels the itch to check it out himself, but a cool gust of wind blows in front of him. He holds Elena closer tighter against him as he acknowledged Damon's presence. His brother barely gave them a glance and headed straight towards the dark figure on the dirt.

"He's dead," Damon announced, standing up from his inspection of the corpse.

"Who is it?"

"Elijah." Damon does not bother to explain, and speeds away into the woods, and then disappearing completely.

Turning his attention back to his lover, Stefan clears the hair away from her face, and drops a kiss to her head. "I thought I'd lost you," he whispered, listening intently to her soft sighs. As he comforts her, he keeps his gaze solely on Elijah's corpse. He knew he should be carrying Elena back home, take her to safety, but his limbs were uncooperative. Something was missing. Was Klaus already here? He felt himself inwardly shiver at the thought. But why did his corpse smell so...

Then all of a sudden, the woods had gone still. Not a sound –except for Elena's steady heartbeat pounding between his ears.

The disturbing serenity is broken when the pace of Elena's heartbeats increased, and she jumped with a scream, her eyes wide with terror. She started flinging her arms and legs, kicking and pushing him, desperate go get away.

"Elena!" Stefan yelled, trying to get her attention, trapping her in his arms. As she struggled he maintained control, showering her head and neck with kisses. "You're safe, Elena… Elijah's dead..." He's taking Damon's word for it, obviously –though Damon didn't promise him anything about safety. After a few seconds, though Elena managed to pull herself together, she was visibly still shaking with fear. "He's gone," he tells her again. The Original must have done something to hurt Elena –why he was left for dead. Stefan still did not understand though. He couldn't understand anything just yet. His private musings were interrupted by Elena's fingers on his face, forcing him to face her.

"B-Bonnie…" she breathed. "She…"

Stefan feels his airway close up. He whispers sweet nothings to Elena's ear and carries her home as quick as he could. He lays her down the bed, and she cries out when he motions to leave. "I'm going to make a call," he told her. "I'll be back as soon as possible." The moment Elena nods, he flits away from the boarding house and back into the woods. He just had to see for himself what happened. As he reaches the familiar clearing, he feels what he likes to call the Quiet. The absence of life and sound was all over the place. A protection barrier was still cast on the area where he found Elena. This meant only one thing –it was Bonnie's doing.

Thoughts about where Bonnie was exactly was pushed from his mind momentarily when the familiar stench stung his nose. He walks towards the body cautiously, readying to behead it ever it moved, but before he can completely see it, he is reminded exactly what kind of odor this was. It came off in waves, drowning his sensitive sense of smell –it was the stink of decaying human corpse. He takes a few steps to get a better view of its face. There was absolutely no mistake. Though the skin was horribly lacking in color and smoothness, the expression extremely distorted and enraged, it was no other than Elijah.

Something twists in his brain, the clockworks ticking. Bonnie was the one with Elena when the mindless rogue vampires attacked them. The alarm bells rang loud in his head as he put two and two together. He was on his feet as soon as he came up to a certain conclusion. He had to find his brother. Determined, Stefan thinks that the Quiet was not enough to shield Damon's presence from him. He was the brother, wasn't he? It was his job to make sure that even if Damon was the insufferable sibling, he had to make sure he was okay. They shared a connection no one could ever understand nor destroy.

One thing was certain in Stefan's mind as he run through the trees, into the unknown darkness: If Bonnie did this to Elijah, if she was this powerful to do this to an Original… Damon was in danger.

* * *

Thankfully, the Quiet had ended at a specific perimeter. The lifelessness was replaced by those recognizable coos and movements of all the animals in the woods. Ironically, Stefan felt much safer to be in this wild, rather to have been caught in the protection spell she had cast a few kilometers away from where she eliminated Elijah. On the other hand, though he felt safer, he did not feel safe at all. The tilt of Power was high, tempting him, the warmth of her original fire twisted softly together with his brother's aura. He took one apprehensive step after another. He takes a quiet leap across the distance and lands firmly behind a huge tree, and as he raises his head, preparing to call Damon, he is greeted with a particular shocking scene.

Pillowed above the bundle of leaves were the remains of a dress, and above it was Damon, ramming his hips furiously between Bonnie's legs. Stefan takes a step back and almost loses his balance. He steps on a large branch and makes that inevitable noise. He fears for his life when Damon growls loudly at his direction, his handsome face distinctly demonized, and he motions to leave, but Bonnie traps him between her legs, locking him into her by placing her crossed ankles on his lower back. She pulls his neck closer to her, and her lips open, muttering soft whispers in his ear.

As the lovers were entrapped in each other's hold, Stefan has the utmost desire to hear what she's telling Damon. He was an intruder, but he couldn't will himself to move and leave. He, too, was caught in that magic of the moment. He was supposed to be be with Elena, fret about her and take care of her, but he felt like a statue behind the tree, the voyeur of the century. The lust is overpowering. He feels it all over his body like never before. It runs through his veins without control just as his cock hardens against his will. They were glowing with passion, and he shivers with arousal and envy.

Stefan feels his loins tighten as his eyes trained towards Bonnie's neck, that softness, and Damon's hand clasping her closer to him, giving her that searing kiss only a lover can give and satisfy. Her skin seemed glowing with Power –or was it her sweat, the product of their rutting in the middle of the forest? His mouth waters, as his cock strains against his pants, leaking with pre-cum. His gaze drifts downwards Bonnie's chest and thinks that her breasts would fit just right on his palm. He wonders what he would feel, ever he was given the chance to lick those glistening beads of sweat under the swell of her breasts, to suckle on her hard nipples? Would she mewl the way she is doing now, as Damon grinds himself into her cunt?

The need to reach down inside his pants and relieve himself to the vision of them was getting stronger by the second. When their pace quickens, Bonnie's moans became louder, sexier. Damon was probably reaching her sweet spot, rubbing and stroking with his manhood. Stefan could feel their release coming soon and he is more than tempted to tear them apart and fuck Bonnie himself. That gift and mystery that Damon found in her –Stefan wanted to know and explore, and he would use _his_ own cock. Would she let him take her and then share her with his own brother? He hardens his palm against bark as he watches Bonnie's chest, those divine bare breasts, arch against Damon's –she was going to come. But before they finished, before he could see, a ring of fire had surrounded them both, completely covering them from his malicious gaze. He wanted to fight the flames just to see, but he realized that he had stained himself in his pants. Ashamed and flustered, he exhales and leaves, but his mind and softening arousal unwilling to forget. Just like he would not forget about her exuberant and lust-filled, golden-streaked eyes.

* * *

Damon and Bonnie lay panting on the ground, his cock still hard and intact inside her, though that junction was messy, sticky and wet. He places a hand above her heart, and kisses a hard nipple. He leans his head against that loud sound and is grateful for it. Bonnie combs his hair mindlessly with her fingers, and she's humming, the soft tune vibrating against his ear. He drowns in her yet again, when he remembered her soft carress earlier, when they discovered Stefan watching them. Damon loathes the fact that Stefan saw Bonnie in that state of undress, caught in the throes of their intercourse, and he let that anger and pride guide his thrusts. He closes his eyes and feels himself regenerate as she recovers from his exceptional performance. He wants to smirk, but all he can do is smile.

"_Stay," Bonnie whispered, and placed a hand on his chest. "Let him see." Let him see what you have that he doesn't. Make him feel what he's not supposed to._

The vampire is blessed some rest, listening to the sound of breeze against leafy trees. He is secretly thankful for her flames that shielded the final moments of their intimacy from his brother's eyes. Damon loves her form of revenge, and he loves how she protected what they had. He realizes many things as they lay there, naked as the day they were born, but one thing he failed to realize was that the flames that erupted earlier were all his own doing.

* * *

Caroline drops Stefan's call, the elder vampire saying he had to change his clothes first before he returned, so please, if she may, stay with Elena. She was more than glad to oblige, considering she had been late to hear about the whole Elijah abduction. Making sure that the place was secure, she retreats back to Stefan's room. As she sits on the chair by the bed, she stares at Elena's sleeping form. Her pale skin was framed by her dark hair, making her glow in the faint darkness. _She really was the pretty one_, Caroline couldn't help but think. But she frowns as she notices Elena's features. She was sleeping, but she did not look like resting at all. If anything, the girl looked scared and helpless, as if suffering from a nightmare. Her breathing became labored, and Caroline had no choice but to wake her up. She put an arm around her friend. "Elena, wake up. You're having a nightmare." Drawing her close only made Caroline all the more aware of Elena's distress –an intense shivering, almost like chills during a fever. "Elena, wake up!"

Elena's eyes flashed open, and thought it may appear like she wanted to scream in terror and run, she hugged her tighter.

"You're having a nightmare," Caroline reminded her again, hoping to calm Elena's discomfort. "It's all okay now." There was still that Klaus Original somewhere, but what was important now was that they were here, alive. She run her hand up and down Elena's back. She was a bit surprised, however, when Elena consciously pushed her away, and locked gazes with her. Elena's pupils were dilated and she was still trembling, in fact, now that Caroline thought about it, her friend looked... _high_. She reached out to touch her friend, her sister, when Elena drew back, the tremors in her body almost quaking her left to right. "Elena, what's wrong?"

Caroline found it hard to ask Elena the question with all honesty. After all that Elena had been through, one would think nothing can scare her. This is the first time she has seen Elena look this way… So wrecked, exactly like a mess. Though Elena had always been the damsel in distress, it took much to survive those instances. And said courage wasn't showing now. Clenching her fists, Caroline feels optimistic to try again. This was her chance to show Elena and herself that she was also the strong one. She can be that kind of friend. Just like Bonnie. "Elena. It's just me. It's Caroline."

Elena looks at her nervously, her lower lip trembling. "B-Bonnie… We l-lost her…" After saying that, she dissolved into tears.

But Bonnie was fine. Well, that's what Stefan told her when he called. "Bonnie's fine, Lena. You don't have to worry." She reaches out to place a comforting hand on her friend's arm, but Elena only leaned back against the pillows. Now Caroline couldn't stop the sting of tears in her eyes. Was she really just the blonde bimbo? That she couldn't handle anything difficult? Her mental anguish was interrupted when Elena squeaked. "What is it…?"

"Bonnie… she's… _changed_." Elena then covered her face with her palms, and cried louder. "She's no longer Bonnie, Caroline!"

"She's just more powerful…" Caroline suggested, hoping to give comfort to Elena. It was surprising though –the gist that Stefan told her about the Original's death. Bonnie took care of the vampire –all by herself.

Elena shook her head quickly, as if pushing away her suggestion. "You don't understand!"

"Then make me!" Caroline exclaimed, her temper getting the best of her. The tears fell on the sides of her face. Why was Elena being so difficult? Hasn't she been one of those who suffered throughout this entire ordeal? Ever since the Salvatores had come into their lives? She has always denied the anger, the blame she felt for Elena, but now, all those emotions refused to go away. She was willing to forgive them for doing this to her, for dragging her into this mess –even for taking away her life, but _always_ to be left out on those important parts? Unforgivable. "I can fucking handle it, Elena, make me understand!" She always pegged herself for being strong. Why didn't they see that, weren't they her friends?

Elena grabbed Caroline's hands and squeezed it hard, her nails almost drawing blood. "She's so… different… and she did it because… because of me… of us! She let it consume her, eat her alive because she cared!" Elena choked with her tears. "And what have we been doing…? I _try_… I always try to be that someone, the one who changed the world, but I always end up here… in my bed, crying like a stupid school girl!"

"Stop making it about you," Caroline hisses out before she can stop herself, the loathe curling deep inside her. Elena stunned her by grabbing hold of her cheeks, keeping her steady.

"It's not," Elena whispered hardly. "And Bonnie… she's… I couldn't explain. She… scares me. It was so... not human... When she used her powers… it was so…" She let go of the blonde's face and dropped her body towards the vampire, exhausted. "I need to rest… I wonder where Stefan is… I wish he'd come back soon."

Caroline finds herself beyond confused, and she cradles Elena gently on her arms, her anger receding. She suddenly felt Stefan's presence outside the room, and she lays Elena down on the bed. She closes the door behind her and looks at her right. "Stefan, what's hap…" She shook her head again, trying to control all her emotions. "Did you see what Bonnie did to him…?"

Stefan was leaning against the wall, unable to look at her.

Nodding slowly, she let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding. She wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks. She hates to admit that she was still flustered –at least that part about Bonnie being different. Damon pops into her brain and before she can think clearly, she has Stefan by the throat, holding him up against the wall. "It has to be Damon. Damon always messes things up!"Extremely aggravated, she doesn't even realize that Stefan wasn't fighting her, that he looked rather deranged and weakened. Baring her fangs at him, she growls, hardening her grasp on his neck. "What did your brother do to her? I swear to God I'll–"

"Nothing… you… and I should know," Stefan manages to gorge out, looking mindlessly at the ceiling. "It's not what you think."

"Then what the hell is Elena talking about? What's wrong with her?" Caroline snapped, wanting nothing more but to tear into something, kill something. Too bad Stefan was the one in front of her and she was not in any mood to be the good vampire now. "What's wrong with Bonnie?"

"Let me down and I'll tell you," Stefan utters, and cleared his throat when Caroline flung him sideways down to the floor. Dusting himself off, he sighed. "I know what's happening to Elena." He run his fingers through his hair. "She's suffering what mortals do when they encounter a… well, a very strong entity. It's almost like reverse enlightenment. Spiritual rapture."

Caroline tries hard not to gnarl at him. "But what's wrong with Bonnie?"

"I don't know exactly what's wrong with her, Caroline," Stefan said. "But she's becoming someone very powerful. Someone that terrifies Elena to the point of giving her mental distress. Someone powerful beyond you and I could ever imagine."

"Do you mean to say it's a bad kind of powerful…?"

Stefan lets out a deep breath, clearly stressed. "I wish I knew what to tell you. I don't know what else to call it, but… what she did to Elijah? She…she can cleanse a vampire from… vampirism. When I saw Elijah, he was a lifeless corpse. He was turned into human first and then killed eventually." He frowns. "I have the feeling that it's just but the tip of the iceberg of her abilities."

"And where is your brother in all of this?" Caroline asks, and notices the change in Stefan's countenance. A mix of confusion and shock registered in his face. There was also a little guilt. Apparently, he saw something he wasn't supposed to.

But Stefan will always be the graceful one. He seems to be in deep contemplation, choosing his words carefully. "The only thing I can think of is that Damon seems to be…"

"WHAT?" Caroline hollered again, unable to keep up with his pace.

"I think he's, for lack of a better word... _taming_ her."

* * *

The cockatoo gives Damon a disapproving look as it settles on a nearby tree. With its big bird eyes –that's saying much. He hates it. He didn't expect the bird to be that magical. It turned its gaze away from their interlocked forms on the ground. Damon rolls his eyes. It's all his fault for being such a good lover. He lifts Bonnie from the grass and she clings to him. Her eyes were back to its mossy green, the gold hue nowhere but a flashback in his mind.

"Damon," she utters under her breath, "I don't think we should be together."

Damon almost stumbles on a tree vine as he speeds back to her house. He ends up placing her on her bed, and she's sitting there with a dull look on her face. _It's coming back to her,_ he realized. He quickly goes to the bathroom and opens the faucet to ready a warm bath. He doesn't want to tell her that everything is going to be alright. He doesn't want to lie to her, because he didn't know the future. He kneels down in one knee in front of her. "Bonnie?" He feels frustrated, seeing her bloodshot eyes, needing to cry, but the tears don't fall.

"Did you see what I did to… to Elijah?" she whispered. "That could be you, Damon. I could hurt you."

Damon takes her hands into his and grins. "I can always bite you back."

"You asshole!" Bonnie exclaims, throwing herself at him. "I hate you, Damon. I hate you so much!"

Damon doesn't respond, because he knows she's probably telling him that she loves him. Instead he lifts her up and carries her over to the bathtub. He sinks them both in the tub, letting the warm water cleanse their skin, making the water overflow over the tub down the bathroom's tiles. Now it's Bonnie who has her ear stuck against his chest as she rest between his legs. His hands glide over her skin, rubbing off the dirt along with the smell of smoke. He wonders what she hears –when he knows she's not really hearing anything. He feels a bit ashamed of this. He hopes she won't be reminded that he's the un-dead guy who accidentally killed her grandmother. But she doesn't even move away. And he knows he won't move away from her either –even if it kills him.

* * *

"Are you saying he's… good for her?"

"I'm saying they're good for each other."

* * *

**AN:** Whew! Glad to get this chapter out! Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! The reviews are great inspiration for a quick update. ;D


	7. Phase Seven: The Reason

**AN**: Ugh! Work has been boring and terrible. Anyway, we have at least 3 chapters to go, people! Thank you again to all the fantastic people who are always there! Your reviews really help me a lot! Just in case my sleeplessness has taken over, excuse my errors.

* * *

"Did the spell work?"

Damon is completely turned off by the impolite caller, nonetheless, he still answers. "Dunno; haven't tried it yet."

"I hope it does. That specific brew is designed _exclusively_ by _my_ family," the caller said. "If it fails… She'd hunt us down. No, scratch that. She's gonna _think_ of us dying and we will."

"Yeah, yeah," Damon murmured, taking his clothes from the dryer. Balancing the phone against his ear, he starts folding them into a neat pile. He did not really want to leave Bonnie, considering she seemed too frail since she disposed Elijah, but he was irresponsible for thinking he didn't need to wash and wear new shirts and briefs. "That's why unless you want us to get caught, you better not call again. Just a suggestion."

"Tsk. I just wanted to remind you to at least give us a warning if we need to prepare for our sudden deaths and –"

Damon ends the call, wanting nothing more to do with the chatty teenager. When he got Judgey 2nd the Cockatoo –yes, he named her before Bonnie did (she said something about 'making a connection first'), he made a little detour along the way. Armed only with his little black book, he had found himself a coven of witches. However, convincing them to help them was the challenge. Having slept with a few of them, he thought it would be an easy task. While others rather asked for an encore performance, others had slapped him on the face and blatantly ignored him. So now he didn't know if they were just trying to avoid the topic or did he really break their magical hearts? Even though, Damon was certain that the Bennett secret was not so secret in the world of witchery after all.

As he was about to give up and handle things on his own –which meant practically giving up, bearing in mind he could not just leave Mystic Falls and make a round trip around the country for his frantic search of at least one witch that would willingly help him, that's when this flat-chested tween approached him. And no, he did not sleep with her, but she was thrilled to help him. She said she had a vision of The Unveiling, and she claimed that yes, the growing goddess can still be buffered.

"_Why are you doing this for free again?" Evil as he was, Damon did not want to do any sexual favors –especially if it meant deflowering someone who might as well have looked like a child. Now, the minor that was Bonnie was a different thing… So just to be sure, he had to say, "I am not going to sleep with you…"_

"_And anger Her? Sheesh. Your ego needs a beating, mister," the young witch barked, and pulled her hoodie tighter against her body. "Besides, you're not my type." _

_Damon rolls his eyes. "Keep telling yourself that, honey." _

"_Anyway," she drawls, clearly brushing off the evident smirk on his face. "I'm helping you because it's part of the vision."_

"_So what are the ingredients?" Though they had agreed not to use names, Damon heard someone call out 'Maggie!' from the apartments. He almost snickers in amusement, but when he paused to blink, she had shoved a small piece of paper on the coat of his pocket. Was this girl a vampire… He could not help himself but give her a funny look. _

_The tween witch Maggie glares at him. "Shut it. I used to pickpocket." _

Damon sees a familiar pink lace thong poking from the jumble that was his pants. He couldn't wait to return to her. At the rate they have been, spending so much time together, exploring one another, tolerating one another during those witty banters, he's almost as good as a live-in boyfriend. He has been cooking for her, fucking her and at one time, he even did her laundry. Hell, he sounded like a stay-at-home husband. He felt his insides twist in thought of the prospect. He never imagined anything about settling down before, but thinking about Bonnie… Distracting himself, he stuffed most of his clothes into one of Stefan's school backpacks and prepared to leave. Before he steps out, he sees his reflection on the mirror and gives himself a wink. "Nah, I'm too good-looking to be tied down."

Well, apparently, he can still lie to himself.

* * *

Caroline hates it that she always has to go to Stefan when she needs to ask something. But who else was there to answer her questions anyway? The moment Stefan opened the door, she charged inside and started pacing. "I can't enter Bonnie's house. She's not answering my calls, my voice mail –nothing!" She looks at him with soulful eyes. "I just want to know if she's alright."

Stefan knew about it already. Despite Elena's distress last night, she had asked him to check on Bonnie. Though he had more than one reason to see Bonnie for himself (one of concern and the other of curiosity –not lust), he was surprised to feel a barrier wedged between him and the door. He feels the need to pat Caroline on the head to make her feel better, but the girl seemed very on edge. Actually, everyone he knew seemed restless. "There's nothing we can do about it. I guess she wants to be alone."

"I just want to be there for her," Caroline whispered. "How is Elena?"

"She's better now," Stefan said. "Giving her some of my blood did the trick to calm her down."

Caroline nodded. "I guess I have to wait it out…" Thanking Stefan, she took her leave.

* * *

When the blonde vampire left, Stefan speeds to Elena's house. Unlike Bonnie's door, he had easily slipped inside the Gilbert home without sweat. Taking in the silence of the house, Jenna must have been out and Jeremy sleeping. He treads to his lover's room, and once he opens the door, a bundle of Elena was waiting under the thick blankets. He can feel her tense, but she must have sensed that it was him. He takes off his shoes and slides underneath the blankets to snuggle up to her. As the brightness of her room is dimmed by the bedspread, and so is her face, he notices, he still knows that she has been crying.

"Stefan?" Elena croaks, her throat thickened with her tears. Her voice shakes just like her hand on his cheek. "I wish we could just… runaway."

Though Elena had the face of someone who had been around for centuries, she was just, really in all honesty, a teenager. He couldn't imagine handling anything of this sort had he been in her position. Things were much harder now, he thought, because it wasn't just him and Damon and Katherine. Everyone was involved. So yes, Elena was more than allowed her moment of weakness.

"Sometimes, I wonder," Elena trails off, her eyes in little slits, the drowsiness of sleep consuming her. "What could have happened if we met and you were human…?" Before Stefan could react, her eyes went wide with guilt, and her cheeks had tinted pink. "I'm sorry! I love you!" She squeezed herself against him, burying her face on his chest. "I wouldn't have you any other way! Please, Stefan, forgive me…"

"There's nothing to forgive," Stefan says, and wraps his arms around her as she clung to him for dear life. When she starts kissing his neck languidly, the pleasure builds just as he expected. She presses her breasts harder against his chest, and her trembling hands grab the waistband of his jeans, pulling him closer. He lets her take control while they make love, letting her know that at least, on this part, she can do what she wants. She doesn't have to compromise. He will always be the giving lover. She was his princess, his eternal reason. Though Elena doesn't let drink from her, he does not even think about it. As he makes Elena come, she falls immediately asleep, and he lays beside her, wondering about the same thing.

What if he had been human? Would things have been different? He just knew, deep in his heart, that he would still love Elena just as much. There would be no complicating vampire curse hanging over their backs. Each date would not be an accident waiting to happen. They would be together, and that was just it. No casualties, no dying, no deaths. What if he had been born in this era instead? He would probably have loved her so much, but he would never really know would he? A pair of eyes he did not want to remember flashed in his mind. He wouldn't know, yes. But, he decided, feeling Elena's body pressed up against his, he is willing to risk anything to find out.

* * *

After hearing Stefan and Caroline's conversation, Damon waits until they both leave. Once they did, he had dashed towards Bonnie's house. He stands by the front door, feeling the concentrated transparent wall of Power on the door. When before it used to be a numbing kind of restraint, he feels the strength of the spell weaning as his hand extended to turn the doorknob open. Frowning to himself, he thought that maybe, Bonnie had excluded him from the not invited list.

Once Damon enters, he instantly notices that her presence was vague. Her Power was swirling everywhere. It was crawling up the ceiling and down the corners of each room –it felt so much like the first time she realized she had powers, the same way she would lose control every time she was too emotional or too angry. He enters her bedroom and feels his gut secretly quiver. The Power felt unquenchable, but he realized, this was Bonnie's loneliness, swirling around him, dizzying him with each step he took. He turns to Bonnie's closet, the most quiet part of the house, and opens it. He finds her there, hugging her knees to her chest.

When Bonnie looks up at him, her eyes are red and her cheeks are wet from crying. "How d-did you get in!"

Damon snorts, and asks with a smile, "I'm special, remember?" He squats down to meet her gaze and almost falls backwards on his behind when another pair of eyes peek from the dark of Bonnie's shoulder. Judgey 2nd the Cockatoo cranes its neck from the shoebox where it was perched. "Have I been replaced already?" he jokes half-heartedly, avoiding the bird's glare.

Her green eyes turn away. "Elena's terrified of me."

_Always Elena_, Damon represses the urge to roll his eyes. He picks the concern card. "She is?"

Bonnie nods. "When I…" _Killed Elijah_, she couldn't seem to say, "I told her to close her eyes, but she still looked."

She even had the decency to warn Elena of what she could see. Why was she such a caring friend? Sometimes, he really did fail to understand her character. Actually, he _refused_ to accept it. Or was he just jealous of her love for Elena…? It was so pure. So… "Don't worry about her. She's got so many people doing that for her already." He wants to tuck the stray lock of hair behind her ear, but the bird…

"Including you?"

Damon chuckles. "Shut up. I'm right here, aren't I?"

Bonnie sniffs. "Damon?"

"Yes?" He watches her take a deep breath before asking. Was she going to propose to him or something? He felt the need to kiss her.

"Do you think you still love Elena?"

_Or something. _

Bonnie's lower lip trembled. "I'm not even going to be mad at you if you are." She closed her eyes. Before he got to answer, she spoke again, "It's just that I got this text from Jeremy telling me about Elena and…"

That little Gilbert idiot. "And…?"

"Well, he said something about his feelings for me. He told me that he loves me," she cried. "He was just so honest and so caring… but…"

"You feel like you're cheating on me?" he provided with a tease, but honestly, he was seething. Really. Jeremy Gilbert?

"It's just that before this," Bonnie said, "I was aware of his feelings and I might have sort of encouraged him to it… and…" She looked at him. "I even dreamed that he would be the one to come to me that day."

"Do you love him?" She doesn't. He knows it. But Damon has to hear it. Straight from her lips.

Bonnie shakes her head, unconsciously stopping him from planning to exterminate Elena's brother. "Not now, not even before… I guess… I was just tempted to be with someone… because I was so alone." She blinked, the large tears falling from her thick lashes. "And now, I'm feeling it again, Damon!"

"Feeling what?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I feel like I have to leave you because I'm too controlling!" Bonnie says in one breath. She gave him that one look that told him at least what he was supposed to know. Jeremy was too weak. And she couldn't have that. "I can't be that kind of person, Damon. I hate people who manipulate people! That's why I hated you!" She laughs at herself in ridicule. "I know I used to lose control. But now I'm really losing it. I just want to leave and protect everyone." Bracing her arms around herself, she avoids his gaze and murmurs, "I want to protect _you_."

Damon clasps her shoulders. "I'm the one who's going to protect you, Bonnie," he whispered. "You don't have to worry."

"Whenever we touch, I'm afraid of hurting you, Damon…" and she says it again, "I told you, we shouldn't be together."

Damon nods. "Maybe you're right. But I'm an asshole who doesn't give a damn." He tilts her chin up, secretly sealing his promise with a kiss. He cracks a grin to lighten the moment. "I mean, seriously. Are you willing to let a hottie like me get away?" Him get away? Not likely, he didn't even want to leave her side. She, on the other hand… He didn't know what he'd do if ever she left him. Not now. He couldn't imagine forever without her.

"I know you don't really love me," Bonnie said, pushing herself off the shelter of her closet and into his arms. "But can you make love to me tonight?"

Damon carries her to the bed and he tries not to look like he's nervous. Because he is. Because she is staring at every move he makes. He takes his time and drops the gentlest of kisses on her face, her neck, her chest. He stops to listen to her heart, and as he presses his head against that loud pounding, his other hand starts massaging her thigh. She gets wet, just like that. He feels her clenching her fists, wanting to move, wanting to take him on and take him inside her. The arousal in the air is thick with just a few lazy circles on her breasts and her belly –it is even denser than the power of her agony a few minutes ago. His cock is already hard, but he just keeps on strumming her body with his fingers. It's all about the fingertips, the slightest bit of friction. Damon is obsessed with the way her panties are drenched with her juices, and he knows that tight part inside of her is already clenching, pounding, wanting more than what he's giving. But this is what his love is like. It's so much like torture, just like their fatal cat and dog tendencies, and just when she's about to break…

"Damon...!" she warns, her chest heaving, nipples hard, and the scent. That strong scent of her lust and longing for him fills his head. Just when she is about to break, he impales his thick, hard cock into her heat. And she's still so tight it makes him groan in momentary pain. This, too, feels like the sweetest, most wonderful torture. To feel her sudden gorge of his meat, and he's going to withdraw, pulling out completely. She screams, "NO!"

Damon holds his aching cock, so hot and wet with her, and he stares at the wetness between her legs, and he wants to laugh as she almost cries again, and he does it again –savaging her, tearing her apart. He doesn't move, and he feels that powerful clench of her inner walls, willing him to move, begging him, pleading for a decent fuck. That release. She's raising her hips, pushing harder against him, but he has to want the slow death, so he pulls out again, and the tears fall on her cheeks. He adores her when she starts to take matters into her own hands, literally, and he pushes her fingers away and rips her again.

Bonnie cries out to him, clawing at his back. "Make love, dammit!"

Damon does not move, but he traps her body into his with his arms, pushing hard into her, just right to the hilt, he can feel his balls against the swell of her ass. He looks at her, sees the anger in her eyes, and he sucks hard on her nipple, and he gently bites on one, making her scream in pleasure. Buried deep inside her, he starts grinding his hips, and she moans out loud, pulling his head down to her breasts. He sucks and licks, and she hardens her legs around his waist.

"Never more; never, ever less."

Bonnie pulls his head from her chest and looks him in the eyes. "Just the way I like it."

Damon crushes his lips against her, and he hardens his tempo and they both reach that peak, but instead of falling, instead of breaking, they hold onto each other dearly, each of them filled with the essence of another. But her clit, that swollen nub of pleasure, was still vibrating against his stiff cock, so he starts moving again. "More."

"Oh, Damon…!" Bonnie groans, feeling her insides scrunching into another orgasm.

Half an hour later, after her fourth orgasm, Bonnie is knocked out, and he is left awake, sleep slowly settling in. But the thoughts are starting to awaken in his brain.

Hadn't he always wanted a reason for living?

Thinking about their earlier conversation, her breakdown, he knows Bonnie couldn't be with just anyone else. It has to be him. She needed someone strong. She needed someone exactly like him.

And he remembers Katherine's words. How she taunted him.

_You're beneath her._

Damon is reminded why he has to stop Her, the goddess that lurks inside Bonnie. He has to. He must do this because no one else will. No one else can. He can't afford to live another lifetime of another power-hungry Katherine. Not Bonnie. She needed to return to who she was, this girl who was so full of emotion, so full of life and passion. The one that preferred not to hide. The one who knew it was ok to be scared. To let him do his job with her. Let her hate him. He doesn't care. He'll win her over again or leave her alone –whatever it takes.

He kisses Bonnie's lips and takes a long whiff of her hair. "I need to feed," he whispered to Bonnie's ear. She nods, eyes still closed, and as much as he hates to leave, he has to. That is because he wants to go back to where she is.

Katherine would not win against him. He has to prove to that vampire bitch, to Bonnie, and to himself that he learned something from that experience. Learning means he knows he can give Bonnie the love she deserves. He will refuse to be the weaker one; it's a part he no longer wants to be stuck in. He will be strong not only for himself, but be stronger because he would like to love her future. A future that is hopefully, spent with him. They didn't need the Power, in fact, they never did. They just needed each other.

Back at the Salvatore mansion, Damon stands in front of an open vault. Hadn't he always wanted a reason for living? Taking the spell bottle from its hiding place, Damon wants to believe, that this is it.

* * *

**AN**: OH! Please do let me know what you think! It keeps the Bamon train moving! xD


	8. Phase Eight: The Conscious

Damon had tied the black string around the bottle, a step closer to finalizing the spell. The elements representing her power was inside the vial, looking harmless as ever, but the consequences of this… Trying not to think about that just yet, he remembers Maggie telling him to bury it in a place that meant dear to Bonnie. What better place was that but her grandmother's grave? He had already dug a hole deep enough to fit his hand. All he had to do was drop the spell bottle, bury it, and chant the incantation necessary. But here he was, staring at the small puncture on the ground, waiting for the strength to do it.

The graveyard had become extremely soundless, as if all those lifeless bodies underneath the soil were waiting for his decision. He feels his hand tremble, and though he's supposed to drop the bottle, he grips the bottle harder, but with all gentleness so as not to break it. Damon doesn't know why he is hesitating, but…

_RIIIINNNG__! _

"FUCK!" he yells in surprise, and slips the bottle angrily inside his coat pocket. When he found himself glaring at Tituba's tombstone, he looks away and answers the call. "I told you not to call, didn't I!"

"Shit, mister!" Maggie's high-pitched voice cried over the other line. She sounded so jumpy she might lose her breath. "It's a trap! You see, my mother did a channeling spell and anyway…"

"Maggie, what the–"

The young witch cuts him off before he can speak, "The vision that I saw was sent by the goddess herself! Please don't bother talking to me anymore; this is my last call forever! I suggest you hide soon! I got totally grounded when they found out I helped you! BYE!" Click.

"Damn it!" Damon snarled, wanting to crush the phone in his hand. He shoved his phone back in his pocket angrily, unable to process what Maggie told him just yet. The vial felt even more pronounced against his chest. It was waiting to be used. But what about what the witch said? "After all that trouble, it doesn't fucking work?"

"Oh it works, vampire," a deep alto said from behind him, and he turns around in surprise. Bonnie stands there, wearing that familiar white dress. Her green eyes were void, only that burst of gold in her eyes. Her hair seemed thicker and longer, and her copper skin looked glazed with Power. She smiled softly at him, giving him that knowing look. "It's not really a 'trap' like the young witch said. It was insurance policy... if ever things got out of hand."

They both knew it. Things were not out of hand. Yet. But the Bonnie to goddess ratio was bothering him. "Are you going to stop me?"

She takes a deep breath and starts circling around him slowly. "Why do you want to do this?" She narrows her eyes at him, the hurt of his pending betrayal in her gaze. "Are you not grateful for what I have given you?"

The closer She was, the more he felt like burning, but he had to hold his ground. "The freebies?"

"The sex, companionship, my blood. Bonnie's love. Something that I have never graced any vampire before; my Power." She touches the tombstone with her hands, but he could not see the grief that usually clouds Bonnie's eyes whenever she visits. Clearly, it was the goddess speaking to him. "Besides. Once you neutralize me… she will die."

"I'll turn her," Damon says automatically, feeling like child, a mouse challenging a lion.

She sneered at him. "But when Bonnie dies, you die."

"What?" the word flew out of his lips before he could stop himself.

"It's a mystery to me why my descendant chose you."

Why did Emily? Damon didn't know anymore. He thought he knew. He thought it was because he had a role to play…

"Bonnie could have denied you the bond when you came to her that day," She said. "But she gave you her blood willingly, sharing our Power with you. It's the Death in you that masks the Power."

Damon was not the only powerful entity in Mystic Falls. Of all the times for Bonnie to have broken the spell, it had to be when there were so many supernatural beings in the proximity. The warlocks. Elijah. The possibility of Klaus. The werewolves. Then there was Katherine and her taunts. Her voice echoes in her brain: _You're her slave. You're beneath her_**.** His eyes widened when it felt like two puzzle pieces fell into place. He feels almost struck by lightning. Did he actually let Katherine manipulate him into thinking that he was going to be Bonnie's _slave_ –something that she knew he would hate to be? Katherine had always been a brilliant liar, and he was always that idiot who believed her. _Fuck_.

The goddess scowls at him. "Are you always going to be so weak?"

She mocks him now, yes, but there is an immense difference. She was no doubt stronger than Katherine, but… Damon inwardly grins. Katherine was a liar, and apparently, _She_ couldn't lie to save her life. The goddess inside Bonnie was the best/worst original Judgey, after all. Now he can only reason one thing. Why She's not killing him is no longer a surprise, it's because she _can't_. He wasn't 'beneath' Bonnie or Her. He was simply a man (or vampire) with a mission. Bring Bonnie back. He clears all the fear and lies from his head. "Bonnie. I need you to listen," he said, calling Her attention, taking the vial from his pocket. Dangling it in front of them, he asked, "See this?"

The Goddess leers at him, openly challenging him.

Damon dropped it on the ground and then stomped on it, the sound of broken glass a thick crunch under his boot. All his hard work during school hours. Everything was crushed on the dirt. He looked the goddess in the eyes. "I don't need it." He took a step closer, and She took a step backwards.

Obviously, She was not expecting that. She was surprised, but she was angry. "You should be punished. You are _scum_. Filthy. You were going to betray us!"

Damon shook his head. "I was never a good boy." He grins then, letting his fangs show. "Now, Bonnie, you need to do something."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"I need you to choose me, Bonnie. Choose me again." _Like that day in that prairie. When you let me inside your home. When you let me inside you. _"Choose me."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Choose me." _Don't let It control you. Don't let the Power deceive you._ "Me, Bonnie. Damon Salvatore."_ Choose me and I'll be here when you return –with or without the Power._

The gold of her eyes dims. "What if this is who I am?"

"It's not," Damon says, shaking his head. "Sure, you're Judgey full-force now, but Bonnie would rather die doing the right thing." He takes another step. _Let me love you_, he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He doesn't know what's holding him back, but it does. He sees the briefest of green in her eyes, but she glares at him, her golden eyes flashing. He's willing to try. "Bonnie, I…"

She appears in front of him in a flash, the green in her eyes wild with emotion, and Bonnie puts a finger against his lips. "Don't." She looks away.

Damon moves to grab her to him, but she disappears.**  
**

* * *

Downing what seemed like endless glasses of bourbon, Damon resorted to swing back to the boarding house. Along the way, he had to remind himself he was mad at Bonnie, as he found himself heading towards her home. Glaring at the place of his origins, he thought of how much he hated the mansion. It was so empty, hard and cold, a reminder of bitter memories and mistakes –just the same thing he sees on his mirror everyday, only that he was much more attractive.

At least the whiskey gave a little warmth. But it was nowhere to the temperature his body feels whenever he was with his... He enters the house, and he sways. Maybe another glass of alcohol would knock him out? He enters the living room to find his brother waiting for him. Damon does not like what he sees. His brother gives him an unflappable stare, and though it was the same brooding forehead he knew, love and hated, there was this peculiar scent thrumming in his veins… The side-effects of alcohol suddenly diminished, and the drunken stupor was easily replaced by surprise and rage. Clenching his jaw, he murmured, "You didn't."

"I had to." Stefan looks away. "I'm taking Elena and leaving before she..."

Damon appears in front of him without regard to his mention of Elena. With great control he pounds his fist into Stefan's jaw. The younger Salvatore bruises, but he does not heal. He felt himself overflowing with anger as he looked down on his brother's weakened form, crouched on the floor in easy defeat. "You fucking idiot!" he growled, taking his brother by the collar. "She could have killed you!"

"But she didn't," Stefan said, as if it made a difference. But it did. "I… I'm sorry, brother."

Damon simply laughs at him, but the tone was dark and breaking. He can see the terror in his brother's face, but that made his amusement only doubled.

"Damon, p-please–"

But there was no way out of this, and Damon is filled with fury, so he snaps his brother's neck and kills him. As Stefan's head lolled to the side, he tore the skin on his arm and forced the blood down his victim's throat. _Cain and Abel with a twist_, he thinks, seeing the power of his blood taking effect on the corpse on his arms, and laid him gently on the carpeted floor. He smiles gently; he was still that sick, sinful and twisted vampire he grew to be. "An eternity of misery, brother. Don't ever forget."

* * *

The temporary humanness Stefan experienced was enough to make him forget about the pains of transformation, one would think he would have gotten used to it already. To escape Stefan's strangled cries as he reverts into vampirism, Damon flits to Bonnie's house. He hates himself for caring about what he did, for being so selfish, but he blames Bonnie in general. Though the door was unlocked, he slams it open, almost tearing it off its hinges. Looming with exasperation, Damon sees her sitting ever so casually by the window pane, smoothing the feathers on her familiar. He does not see her eyes just yet, so he tries to be rational about it. "Why did you do it?"

Without glancing at him, she responds, "Jealous?" When all the vampire could do was harden his fists on his sides, she let down 2nd on its perch and turned to him. "After our little conversation earlier, I realized something." She walked over in front of him, fearless of the wrath stemming from his body and damps a firm grasp on the neckline of his dark shirt. "I'm not going to share you, Damon."

The faint darkness of the room hides the true color of her eyes, but the way she says that drives the fire home. His cock hardens instantly, but he reminds himself to remember that she did something wrong. "You think we're _even_?"

"I know you love your brother more than you like me," Bonnie whispered, almost too dramatically.

"You are an idiot," Damon glowered, pushing her away. The touch burned, and he felt the need to get his hands on her again –they both knew that he was already fully aroused, but he tried to stop himself.

"Oh, right!" Bonnie exclaims, painting a sad expression on her face. But her beautiful face is suddenly distorted with resentment. "You want to be human too, right?"

Damon definitely missed being human, yes. He had found himself longing for it the past few months. But this thing with Bonnie…? It changed everything. Being human would not be enough to protect her. As much as he wanted to tell Bonnie that, he wasn't sure if it was Bonnie he was talking to right now. If it were, he was too damn mad anyway. There was also that cowardice inside him that prevented him from admitting it out loud.

But it's Bonnie's voice that breaks into his thoughts. "If ever you become human… I'll bet you'll also want to take Elena away, won't you?"

That does it. Damon pounces on her, roughly trampling her down against the floor. _I don't want Elena._ "I'm not my brother." His hard hand ends up grits on her neck. "Don't bother turning Stefan human again. I'll just turn him back. I would hate to kill him twice."

Bonnie looks at her side, unmindful of the pain on her neck. "Why did it have to be you, Damon?"

The anger is replaced with perplexity. Thoughts about Stefan, death, even bits of Elena, but mostly everything else had gone out the window when he felt her insistent rubbing against the stiffness of his crotch. He watches Bonnie's ministrations, seeing how she managed to pull her panties free, exposing her bare wetness to him, and lays compliantly on the mattress.

"Fuck me, Damon. It's the only thing you're ever good at." She touched his cheek. "I mean, think about it. I made you kill your brother."

It's not about Stefan at all. But the way she smiles at him, that ominous twinkle in her eyes –that's what gets to him. He snarls at her, pushing her harder into the bed, and in only a second, he manages to shove his entire length into that wetness, making her scream. As he fucks her, he likes to think that he's punishing her, but, he realized, even when he's using brute force against her, he does it with much endearment. He dominates her tonight, but when he sees the green of her eyes looking up at him, full of emotion and befuddlement and love, he remembers why he refused to associate himself intimately with her before everything happened, despite the need to...

_Endgame_.

* * *

A few moments after their mind-boggling union, Damon wakes to an empty bed. He opens his eyes to see the goddess at the foot of the bed, watching him quietly. He feels tense –but that was probably because he could not move. "Bonnie?" he tried. "Come back to bed."

She just looks at him. Then she extends her hands towards Damon, and the windows opens harshly, a strong blast of air enters the room, adding more fierceness to the edge of her power. Once again, her skin is effervescent, her dark tresses billowing with the wind. She looked divine as she looked deadly. Judgey 2nd flies in alarm towards Damon, squawking in fear as it lands on his bare shoulder. He tries to sit up, but a strong force was keeping him down. Before she vanishes into thin air, she whispers one word, "Stay."

* * *

**AN:** Whew! 2 chapters to go! Anyway, I will distinguish Bonnie and the goddess by using 'She' instead of Bonnie's name. I just have to say this in case a few of you get confused. :) I hope you guys enjoyed this. Tell me what you think. ;)


	9. Phase Nine: The Plan

In the middle of the dark forest stood Elena, trying to find composure. She felt like she was going to collapse soon. Her knees were unsteady, and the feeling in her gut made her want to throw up. The agitation and fear was drowning her into the night and she did not even feel bothered by the cold. But if it weren't for the wild thumping inside her chest, she would have said that she felt quite _dead_. She was trying to breathe properly as she tried to make out the outlines of the trees. She looked up at the sky and saw an almost crimson moon, feeling the twist of terror playing xylophone behind her spine.

"I'm impressed."

Elena catches herself before she screamed, forcing a trembling hand against her mouth. She turned around to face Bonnie. The same panic filled her being when she saw those familiar bright eyes. It was subtle in the darkness as it held that promise of power. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie walks past her and kneels down in front of Caroline's unconscious form. She smiled at Elena. "You did well, _Elena_." She pulled the simple ropes that bound the blonde vampire's wrists. It was held tight against Caroline's skin, interwoven with vervain and a locking spell Bonnie had written down for her.

It was not the way Bonnie called her name, but she ignored it. _Just a little more_, she thought. Her muddled thoughts were broken when she found those haunting golden eyes staring up at her. "Y-yes?"

"I think we're missing the werewolf?"

Elena nods and pulls her phone from her pocket. She closed her eyes to get a little focus, took a deep breath and dialed a number. With all the panic she could muster in her voice, she exclaimed, "Tyler! It's Caroline!" She tells the young werewolf to get to her, giving him hazy directions regarding their location. She's supposed to act frightened, but standing in front of this Bonnie, she need not act at all. "Please come as soon as you can!" As she ended the call, she watched in mild fascination as Bonnie lifted her hand, and used her telekinetic abilities to lift Caroline from the floor, and settled her gently against a certain formation down the ground.

It did not take long for Tyler to find them. But Bonnie had vanished just in time. As Tyler approached her, he was tense. His eyes were morphed into its werewolf form, and he was sweating. Elena could tell it was not because of the long run. "Where is she?" he asks her, grasping Elena's shoulders. He looked like he had a thousand of questions in his mind. How did she get here, among other things? When he sees the faint sunshine that was Caroline's hair, he almost pushes the brunette aside, but before he can do so, Elena saw Bonnie reappear behind Tyler, her fingertips squeezing gently on the jock's neck.

"Rest," Bonnie mutters, and Tyler falls like a sack of sand on the ground.

"Why isn't he…" a werewolf, Elena wanted to ask.

"The Null." Once again, Bonnie raises Tyler's body from the dirt, and settles him a few feet away from Caroline. One position left. "It's your turn, doppelganger."

Elena knows that Bonnie –or whoever who it was that was inside her best friend had made that slip. Nonetheless, she nods and takes her place in the middle of the werewolf and the vampire. She refuses to think about Stefan now. As Bonnie stands in front of her, she finds the confidence to reach out to grasp her best friend's hand. The tears sting her eyes, feeling all the sensations suffocating her. To her surprise, the touch was not rejected. "I trust you, Bonnie." She gulped audibly, forcing herself to look into Bonnie's golden eyes, wanting to believe that it was her best friend –her sister's eyes that she was staring at. "You know how much I love you, right?"

The tears fall when Bonnie –no, when _She_ simply smiles at her. "Bonnie promised you peace and so you shall have it."

* * *

Tying Elena's wrists with plain ropes, Bonnie had uttered something too quiet for Elena's hearing, and like a certain fizz to the air, she suddenly felt drunken with an unbelievable sensation. Though the witch's eyes did not glow, like she did when she killed Elijah, Elena knew that magic was being used. It felt strange. Like a burning spectacle inside her chest. A moth to flame. She closed her eyes to relish it, feel more from it, but the sensation felt sucked back in front of her.

"I never anticipated you to be that powerful already," the stranger said, sounding half-expecting. "But considering that you summoned me…"

Elena wanted to see for herself what he looked like, but Bonnie's hair was covering her gaze.

"I'm here to do the spell for you, Klaus."

"Trickster," the Original mumbled, flashing his white fangs. "Though you present these wonderful offerings to me…" He eyes Caroline, Tyler and then Elena, he smiles. "I just don't see your angle."

"I just…" Elena could hear the falter in Bonnie's voice. "I want everything to be over." Bonnie turns to face her and she sees that her eyes were suddenly dimmed in the darkness. The honey color was hidden behind her dark green gaze. Though they knew this was going to happen, Elena couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as Bonnie tugged on the ropes of her wrists to lift her up from where she seemed to have fallen on her knees. "One soul in exchange for Mystic Falls' safety."

Klaus laughs at this. "I always love a good betrayal." But he pauses, eyeing Elena. "But you're lying, aren't you?"

* * *

When Bonnie evaporates into thin air, Damon feels the invisible chains disappear and he wasted no time in jumping off the bed and putting on some clothes. The alcohol intake obviously prevented his intuition from working properly. What he thought was a wonderful cuddling after-angry-sex moment turned out to be a devious plan to ensnare him in the confines of her room. Judgey 2nd flaps over to the end table, observing him as he slipped on some pants. He prepares to leap out the window, but as he does, he is slammed back down to the floor. He curses loud and clear. He dashes for the door, and the same thing happens. "DAMMIT!"

"Damon!" Judgey 2nd squawks.

Damon feels ridiculed. Well, the bird did see him land on his ass two times already. His temper is driving him insane and as much as he wants to trash her room to express the anger, he might just get extra punishment for doing it. Her pink wallpapers have not annoyed him up until tonight. Where the hell was she? How dare she leave him in bed _alone_! Other than his petty complaints, he knew that she had just used her Power a few minutes ago. He screams loudly as he tries to break through the unseen barrier on the window. Once again, he falls down the floor. "FUCK!"

"Damon!"

"Shut the hell up, Judgey!" he growls to the cockatoo, who had flown over to the top of Bonnie's study.

"Damon!"

Since when did the bird learn to talk anyway! Must have gotten it all from Bonnie's repetitive moans of his name. Damon certainly thinks he is going mad. He sits down the bed and tries to calm down. He runs his fingers through his hair and glares at his only companion. "Fucking left me to babysit you." He clenched his jaw. "If she wanted to cause some trouble, why not let me in on it?" She should have known by now that he was more than willing to feed and cause mayhem.

"Damon!"

"STOP FUCKING CALLING–" Damon almost explodes, but the bird doesn't even look scared of him. Instead, it pokes its beak against a certain book. Frowning, he walks over to it, and as he takes the book from the pile of other school bull, Judgey flies to his shoulder, evidently interested with what was in the book as well. _Twilight_. He peeks at Judgey 2nd. "Seriously? You want me to read you _this_ bedtime story?" Before the bird could glare at him, he opens the front page. Framed in the carefully-cut inside ream of the book was a hex bag. Feeling a bit dizzy by its spell, he suddenly feels a pinch on the lobe of his ear, as if trying to get his focus. He waves off Judgey 2nd's beak and he takes the bag, crushes the contents in his hand and tears the bag apart. He tears the book in half and throws it across the room. "Fucking Twilight."

Just then, he feels the barrier ebb like melting candle wax. Damon waits for the effects of the spell to wear off and looking at the bird, he nods. "Thanks."

Judgey 2nd gives out a loud squawk.

"Now, let's get your momma back," he mutters, and they both fly out into the night.

* * *

Remembering his transforming brother, Damon passes by the boarding house. He sees his brother sprawled out in the middle of the living room –not the place where he left him. Stefan was paler, when supposedly, he was well-fed with all the blood he left for him on his room. "Stefan. Did Bonnie…"

Stefan was probably too hurt or tired to even be angry for killing him. "No."

It wasn't Bonnie. Means only one thing. Elena. Damon tugs on his brother and places him upright. He cuts open his wrist and forces the blood on Stefan's lips. "I swear to God, Stefan, if you're human again…"

"The turning was actually faster than I expected," Stefan murmured tiredly, giving him a curious look. He gives Damon a weak, yet superhuman punch on the gut. Stefan falls over and Damon catches him. "Women…" he gurgled. "They're so… conniving."

"Told ya she was a Katherine clone."

Stefan just glares at him.

"I have to go," Damon says, setting him down.

"I'm better. Take me!" Stefan shouts, and he stands up, though he's still weakened. Damon gets him a pack of blood as they left the boarding house. Before they entered the woods, he pulled his brother's arm, "Damon… I don't think that's Bonnie anymore."

"You're such a pain in the ass." Damon takes his brother and goes into the woods. Aside from being the ultimate sex god, there's something else he's pretty good at: proving his brother wrong.

* * *

Elena almost believes it. But despite how different Bonnie was now, seeing Bonnie's face was always going to mean something. It was enough reason to believe that Bonnie can take care of everything. But whatever should happen now, whether she would die or not, Elena knows that it is partly _her_ fault. When she had caught Bonnie sporting a bloody nose one plain afternoon, she had made sure that her witch friend came clean. It was a rare occasion, for Bonnie to have shown weakness, but she wanted to be there for her best friend, even if all she could offer was just a shoulder to cry on.

When Elena found out a few months ago that she spells have been shortening Bonnie's lifespan, she was unable to be the strong one any longer, and broke down. She cried for what felt like hours, but Bonnie didn't even shed a tear. That's when Bonnie told her about the Bennett spell. Something that could stop the impending doom, something that could make her more powerful. Though they were not sure how strong Bonnie would really get, it would be powerful enough to save Bonnie's life. How can she help if she was dying, right? So Elena agreed. They even made a fake plan. A plan that meant that if ever she became so powerful, Bonnie herself would take care of all those selfish Originals –anything that would ever threaten their hometown, their friendship. Elena thought they were just joking then. Bonnie did not even tell her about breaking the spell for real. But if they agreed on anything, it is that they keep it a secret and make sure no one gets word of their plans.

But that day Bonnie killed Elijah –it was the first time she had really seen an idea of how powerful Bonnie had become. She had an inkling that her best friend had broken the spell, but she did not expect any of this. And Bonnie had just whispered something so simple to her. _'Remember the plan.'_ And since then, Elena felt like losing her mind. So just like that, the plan was set: eliminate Elijah's threatening presence and then bring out Klaus.

"_Bonnie, I'm not so sure about you breaking the spell. What if…" _

"_But we have to try, Elena. We can't always rely on Stefan… or Damon."_

_Elena nods. "Will you be safe?"_

"_I will be."_

But this she didn't expect. She think she just made the biggest mistake of her life. She felt her life flash before her eyes when Bonnie gave her a sad, pathetic look. She feels that same vulnerability, when she first saw Bonnie use her powers on Elijah. She lost her. She lost her best friend.

* * *

**AN**: Apologies for the delay! Please tell me if you guys are still there! xD Thanks for reading!


	10. Phase Ten: The Culmination

**AN**: Here we are at the end!

To avoid confusion, here is a **reminder** about the fic: When you are reading Elena's perspective, she is most likely to address the goddess in Bonnie as Bonnie. This is because she's trying to convince herself that it's still her best friend there and not someone else. However, everyone else will acknowledge the goddess as a She.

Happy reading!

* * *

Previously on The Succulent:

_Elena couldn't help but let out a strangled cry as Bonnie tugged on the ropes of her wrists to lift her up from where she seemed to have fallen on her knees. "One soul in exchange for Mystic Falls' safety."_

_Klaus laughs at this. "I always love a good betrayal." But he pauses, eyeing Elena. "But you're lying, aren't you?"_

* * *

The Original studies the young women in front of him. "I have been seeing through another's eyes all this time. You don't think I know that you and the doppelganger share a bond of sisterhood?"

Elena feels like her mind is about to explode. _Why_ did they ever think that this plan would work? It was clearly stupid! They were _just_ teenage girls, after all! She felt like wetting her pants. It was not that she was afraid to die, but now she was going to drag in everyone to their deaths! Caroline and Tyler were still unconscious! And what if Klaus finds Stefan all weakened back at the boarding house? _Oh, god, Stefan!_ she cried inside her mind. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _Her personal agony was interrupted when Bonnie's deep laughter pierced the thick air of the night. All worry immediately vanished from Elena's brain, replaced easily by that lingering fear that came whenever she realized that Bonnie's natural aura was missing. She must have been trembling violently by now, because Bonnie shoves her to the side. Elena feels her body bruise because of the impact against the ground. Terrified beyond words, she feels her insides twist and for a second she thought she would vomit. She tries to look up at Bonnie, her mind telling her to look at someone familiar to get a little hope, but there was this unexplainable weight on her shoulders. When she tastes the dry, thick and salty taste of dirt in her mouth, Elena feels completely irrelevant to the world. Was this the way she was going to die?

"I always hated playing games," Elena hears Bonnie mutter from above her, her voice laced with impatience. "I was always known for being someone who gets the job done." From the corner of her eye, she sees Bonnie take a step towards Klaus, into the moonlight.

Something in Klaus' expression changed. It was probably because now he could finally see the hue of Bonnie's eyes. He is somewhat terrified, because he looked taken aback. "You're... They warned me about you."

Bonnie is probably smirking when she says the next words, "Here are your choices, vampire. Give me the stones and I might ease the weight of your punishment _or..._ you be a whiny son of a bitch and put up a fight." She takes another step forward. "I suggest you take advantage of my mercy; pick the first option."

* * *

"Elena will be fine."

"It's not Elena I'm worried about."

"I knew you it. You have feelings for me."

"It's different now, Damon. I can feel it."

"Fine. Stay here and sulk."

"Damon, no!"

"I don't need your help, Stefan. For once in your life listen to me."

"But, Damon... OW!"

_Thud_.

* * *

Elena sees Klaus' youthful features switch to gameface. For a moment she thought he would attack Bonnie, but her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she realized that the Original was aiming for her. She squeezed her eyes shut in fear, waiting for the pain. When nothing comes, she flutters her eyes open and sees Bonnie's outstretched hand, as if forming a barrier between them and the vampire. Klaus takes some time to regenerate, and pounces again, but this time, towards her best friend. "Bonnie!" As he is about to crush against Bonnie's form, a strong force counters Klaus, sending him far across the clearing.

Elena notices that something was disrupting the smooth shine of moonlight above of her. A peculiar _thing_ was hovering on top of them, as if looming in circles, and she raises her head to see a rather big bird, screeching a familiar name. Did the bird just say...?

"Damon!"

The intrusion distracts Bonnie, however, because she, too, glances to look up, and Klaus speeds in front of her again, when something slams him away from the witch. Klaus falls back down to the ground and sees Damon Salvatore and his bloody mouth. Something spurts on his neck, and Klaus is quick to squeeze the open wound with his hand. "What are you doing, Salvatore? I am doing this for our kind."

"No one fucking touches my little witch," the other vampire growls, his stance ready to fight.

Elena is more than surprised to see him here. She has always secretly seen Damon as heroic, but never around Bonnie (who wins the hero contest hands down). And clearly, he was not there for her, but for Bonnie. She loses the will to contemplate the sudden burst of information in her head. Damon's presence gave her a semblance of hope, however. She had two powerful supernatural beings on her side, so that must be a good thing, right?

To her surprise, a firm hand grasps her arm and her mouth. She almost screams out, but she knew this touch and she immediately felt safe. She looks up to meet Stefan's gaze. _I'm sorry_.

Stefan nods and puts a finger against his lips, and tears her bound hands.

Elena feels relieved that he's finally here and she knows she could finally rest, but seeing the clash of the two powerful supernatural beings in front of her, she knew it was a make or break situation. She was supposed to support Bonnie's side in this, but she was starting to feel like Bonnie was not fighting for their sake at all. _Who cares anymore_, she thinks, as she finds comfort in her boyfriend's arms as he carried her to anywhere but here.

* * *

"You imbecile! She's going to kill all of us!" Klaus hollers, mistaking the possessiveness of the other vampire as another petty romantic fling. He wastes no time and aims for Damon, but before he could reach him, it was the witch-goddess who flicks her hand, and sends Damon far away with her powers, burying him somewhere in the bushes.

"Hard-headed, meddling vampire," She mutters furiously as they hear Damon land on a pile of leaves and branches somewhere, and as she looks up, the Original lunges on her with much force that she falls down on the ground. When the Original covers her body with his, her nostrils flare in recognition as his blood dripped all over her. "I see you have managed to get some Power in you."

"I'm always ready," Klaus gurgles, and the puncture on his neck heals complexly. He pushes her harder against the ground. "You _will_ break the spell for me. I refuse to waste another lifetime waiting."

"Or you will what?" After the Original stays quiet, She laughs. "What can you offer me, vampire? You have _nothing_."

Klaus grits his teeth and aims to bite down her neck but She emits her power towards him, effectively dislodging the Original from her person. The numbing pain inside his head was making it difficult for him to open his eyes, and as he does, she appears in front of him, her skin bright as fire, her eyes a clear vision of the sun. She lifts her hand in front of him, and he screams in pain.

"You and your kind. The lot of you are egoists," She remarks as she holds him in place. "Do you want in on a secret?"

Klaus struggles to look away, but the burning sensation, the warmth, feeds his curiosity. It was almost too addictive for someone who has spent centuries getting that wonderful heat in exchange for the lives of others. Now it was right in front of him and he wants to reach out and take it... all of it. He wants to take her right there under the moonlight, but he cannot move a muscle.

"The curse you want to break is an attempt to mess The Order," She informs him. "And I am here to make sure that the you will be reminded of your place here on Earth."

"I've used the Power I have to send the stones somewhere else," Klaus tells her. Seeing the sudden flash of wrath in her eyes, he feels terrified, the alarm in his system coming out in the form of laughter. His knees feel weakened, just like the softening tail of his spine. He knows he should have fallen down the ground if it weren't for her hold on him. He wants to linger on the surprise he managed to evoke from this supernatural in front of him (those fucking Bennett witches, he always knew they were hiding something), but he notices that she looked almost expecting. She knew that he was going not going to give her the stones and she was fine with it. His hairs stand on end when she continues to talk in a calm, yet threatening tone.

"You fiends have disrupted the natural way of things for as long as I can remember and I am one of the few who have had enough," She says. "I am no longer entertained watching the likes of you think that I will stand by while you suck the life out of this world. I am so sick of your dramas, your selfish needs. The curse was a blessing to humans just as the curse is another chore to my children's children."

"Time will come when other vampires would seek to break it," Klaus mutters, completely immobile against the tree. "The time will come... all vampires will walk the earth freely...!"

"Yes, but you will be a warning," She says with a smile. "As one of the guardians of this earth, I shall cleanse you of your filth." She leans closer and wraps her fingers around his neck. "Your punishment is here and now, vampire," She announces, her eyes now blazing white, her hair flying about her, seemingly longer and thicker –almost akin to big black wings behind her back. Her whole being started to glow and levitate from the ground. "You will be denied the Power you so moronically abused." She started to whisper something, and she starts to squeeze, and Klaus screams.

His vampire countenance was exaggerated, extremely evil, and as each second that She was whispering the cleansing of his being, the veins began to decrease and withdraw, the extended fangs retracting, the blood spilling from his crevices. The pain was too much. He loved and loathed it. "No! No! NO!" Klaus screams as hard as he could. He feels suffocating. The Power he earned from centuries of practice with warlocks and witches was burnt into a crisp inside his soul. He looks at this goddess before him and he screams louder. He can feel everything flash before his eyes. He yells and claws against her arm, but the strength of his fingers and nails were useless. He wants to disappear with the agony, but all he could hear now is the loud beating of his heart.

She lifts her hand, lifting Klaus' form with it, and she suddenly waves it hard across to her right, and the Original's old, frail body flings to that direction, almost lifeless, the heartbeats faint and steady. "You still have Time. But I took your control over Death for good."

She then turns around, feeling an intruder behind her. She sees the empty spots where Elena, Caroline and Tyler used to lay. She then sees Stefan, creeping towards where she had flung Damon. "You again!" she screams, appearing before Stefan. "You dare take him from me?" Stefan falls on his behind, completely forgetting his intent of saving Damon. He is reduced to a staring spectacle. "Haven't I already granted you the gift of humanity? How about I cleanse you again... _completely_?" She took a step forward, her eyes bright. She was beyond furious. She was going to go for the kill. "And then I can send you to the pits of hell with the doppelganger for good measure…!"

Stefan was almost blinded with light, the pain starting to sear against his chest, when suddenly, the Quiet had returned, and he opened his eyes to see Damon had latched on Bonnie's throat, the dark of his suit clashing with the light of her aura. The thick blood started to drip down her neck and clearly, both of them were in pain. She tried to pull him away with her goddess strength, but now Stefan could see it: Damon was overflowing with Power as well, and before he could do anything else –they disappeared.

* * *

They end up on their prairie, pressed against daisies and grass. Damon cradles her head with his arm, making sure she wouldn't get dirt on her. He swallows the thick, sweet blood on his lips and he pants tiredly, drained of his energies. He glances down at Bonnie's thick hair, almost coating both of them like a blanket, and noticed how the fierce glow of her skin was slowly starting to dissipate. "Bonnie?" he tried, hoping to get her attention. He wanted to touch her and wake her if she was asleep, but he was too exhausted. He felt like dying again, felt like pulling a wooden stake from his heart, but he couldn't succumb to sleep just now. But she was still breathing, so it meant that everything was going to be ok. Well, he hoped so. As he closes his eyes, he then feels her move against him, and feels her soft, warm hands on his neck. He almost had the faintest fear that she was going to strangle and behead him in the process, but what brought the most feeling in his heart was when he felt the swell of her lips matting against his own. He moaned in delight, in thankfulness –there was his girl.

Bonnie licks his lips and he feels it, too. She was grateful as well, that he had broken her again, just like he was supposed to. Her tongue darts to clean his blood from his lips, and her hands drift downward, along with her soft kisses, and she rips apart his shirt, sending buttons flying either way, and starts molding her lips down the contours of his body. He takes a sharp intake of breath as she blows a soft breath just below his bellybutton, and he wants to jolt his hips upwards for more, but he was too weak. The purifying spell had taken much from him, and he almost felt human just now –but he can feel his lack of a heartbeat inside his chest. He exhales loudly as he feels her cool fingers wrap around his length, taking it from its cradle, and giving it just a gentle squeeze. "Bonnie…" He feels her shift, her hems lifted, and she does all the adjusting, and she sinks herself onto him, taking everything inside her, and sits there, her breath slow and heavy.

Damon refuses to open his eyes just yet. He loses himself in this pleasure that only they could create –something which only Bonnie can give him. And there was this wonderful rush of peace. Moments like these, he was glad to be alive, and he is willing to forget everything he lost, and keep his attention only to her, because it was her claim on him. Her hands guide his against her breasts, and she presses hard, lets him feel how hard her nipples were, how fast her heart was beating. But his fingers are weakened, and the way she was rolling her hips… She then places his hands on either side of her thighs, and she continues to move and move.

"How did you know?" Bonnie whispered. "How did you know how to bring me back?"

Damon could hear the tears in her voice –it was enough to bring the same to his eyes. His soul was crying as well, he felt, afraid to lose her, afraid that she might never see him again. He wants to tell her he didn't know, wants to take the lead and pound her into the ground like he was supposed to, but all he could do was close his eyes and lay back.

He loved her. It was the problem and the solution to everything, he thinks. He loves her, plain and simple.

It was then that he realizes why Emily chose him instead of someone else. Though he may have made that deal with her, it was as if he fell into her plans all along. She needed someone as stubborn as him to understand what life was really about. Life was about life being a cruel, merciless bitch (Katherine, among other things). There was too much greed and lust –too many sins for one to count. She (Emily, the goddess, and even Bonnie) needed someone who loved that darkness, and yet, someone who was willing –not to leave it, but to live with it and make a difference. Blind devotion excludes Stefan from this list. They wanted someone conscious, someone who knew exactly what he was doing, although at times he appeared like he did not. Katherine was and always will be the selfish one, and there was a possibility that even though she would embrace Bonnie as her consort, she would lack compassion and Bonnie was, if anything, a woman who was so full of life and energy. Bonnie needed someone who was able to give it back to her when she has released and emptied herself to the world. Someone to want to bring her back, someone to remind her she still belonged, someone who can stroke her fires just right, someone to praise her at the same time demand it from her, someone just as powerful, someone who can, as simple as this: someone who can surprise her.

Damon touches her hand, let's her read all these thoughts and feelings into one breath, and she bursts into tears as she comes. She milks him dry as well, and Bonnie collapses on top of him, her tears moistening his skin.

_"I need you to choose me, Bonnie. Choose me again." _

"I will always choose you, Damon. My first Sin, my equal, My Adam. Do you love me, Damon?" _Can you distinguish the love from the bond and Power?_

_Yes_. Damon opens his eyes and wills his hands to touch her face, loving to see those striking green eyes once again. "More than you will ever know."

They were still intact, but she pulls him in a sitting position. "Do you trust me?" Bonnie asked, taking his hand in hers.

Damon takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes." He feels it. The goddess was still there, but Bonnie had somehow managed to infuse her original Power with that greatness inside her. _They_ had managed to do it together… for now. It was dormant for the time being. They had much to practice, much to learn regarding the ultimate usage and control of that entity that was strong inside her. It would not be easy, but they had Time in their hands. They had forever, they had each other.

The sun was starting to shine.

"My gift... only to you, Damon." Bonnie took his hand in hers, kissed his palm and slipped the lapis lazuli ring from his finger.

Damon looks at the horizon, his first true sunrise.

* * *

Months pass, and no one hears of Damon and Bonnie. Stefan and Elena had gone to other witches to do a summoning and locating spell for both the supernaturals, but all the witches had turned down their request. They were either too weak or too scared.

"They do not desire to be found," the last one had said, quite hesitantly.

As the lovers turned away with defeat, the witch tells them with hope, "But they promise a return... in due time."

* * *

Months later, two figures stood in front of a familiar entrance. Their casual clothing made them blend in, but the rate of their attractiveness would tell you otherwise. And there was this peculiar serenity, that weird, good vibe any ordinary person would feel when they were around, when in all honesty, they were concealing the Power in their bodies.

"I can't do this." Bonnie clutches his hand with a steel grip it makes him flinch a little. "Let's head home. I'll do anything you want." The ring on Damon's finger is no longer the one he used to wear for decades, instead matched the golden one on her hand.

"The offer is tempting but no," Damon refuses, and tugs her to take one more step. "Come on, baby. The public awaits."

"But…" He silences her with a kiss and she still blushes.

"Just breathe," Damon tells her, and pulls her inside the Grill to face the world.

* * *

**AN**: And that concludes The Succulent, folks. :) Thank you all for reading and being such a wonderful audience. I hope you liked the ending. I would have wanted to write more for this, but I've got too much going on in my hands and I would rather finish this than leave it on hiatus. Anyway, THANK YOU again! You guys know who you are! You all have been awesome! Tell me what you think! ;D

Love,

Jacal


	11. Epilogue

**AN**: I already had this written out after the ending, but I decided to rewrite it so here goes. A gift to everyone who read all of The Succulent's ten chapters. Thanks, guys! My job here is done. Happy reading! :D

* * *

Honestly speaking, Judgey 2nd hated her name. She abhorred that it stuck on her like birdseeds to feathers. It was because of her master's lover that she will be forever addressed as something as stupid as 'Judgey'. Bonnie felt the same way, but apparently, once the nickname is christened, it never ceases. Maybe her real name was Alexandra, Anastasia, or maybe, say, Emma? She cocks her head towards the sleeping couple on the bed, momentarily hating her nightly guarding duties. She shrugs her wings once, trying to maintain a level of awareness. She had just woken up from their usual mating activities –something that which she considered (learned, actually) her lullaby. When they were done, it was her time to wake, knowing that they would be too exhausted to guard themselves ever any–

"FUCK!" the male co-owner screams out, his voice a bit hoarse, obviously hazed by the sudden consciousness from his R.E.M. He sounds alarmed, however, not terrified, his blue eyes flashing like two bright sapphire stones in the dimmed room. Buck-naked he flips the covers off and leaves the soft bed, and starts pacing back and forth on the carpeted floor.

Her master groans with his absence, but buries her face harder against his pillow. "We just fell asleep…" She peeks at one eye at him. "Besides, we did enough of that already…"

"No we did not," Damon answered automatically.

Judgey 2nd rolls her eyes inwardly. She had slept for most of the day. _Right_.

The vampire pauses in his movements to look at the woman on the bed, taking into account the way she stared at his hardening cock like it was her first time seeing his glorious body in the nude. He smirks and the bird (the literal, real one), swears she's suffering a headache from all the testosterone fogging the room.

For a second, Judgey 2nd is hopeful, as her master ignores her lover's growing arousal. "Come back to bed, Damon…"

Damon shakes his head for a while and puts his clenched fists on his waist. "But what do you think we should do about her? She's still out there."

The cockatoo wants to cut off that appendage below his belly button, but she knew Bonnie would disapprove. Of course, she and her witch thought, _Katherine_. Right.

"Why the hell did I forget about Katherine, that bitch!" Damon exclaims in frustration. He then realizes what he just said and waves his hands in the air as he saw Bonnie's skin starting to glow a faint gold. "I mean… what if she's…" He stops panicking when he realizes that she moves to lie on her back, giving him a wonderful view of her full breasts. His cock twitches in anticipation, but he reminds himself that he said the wrong thing, and she rewards him the stink eye. He almost laughs at this, just because he enjoys it when she reminds him she's still Bonnie, Judgey, his little witch, the one who always got riled up because of his decisions and snide remarks –among other things. He walks towards the bed and kneels on her side, like a big beast acknowledging the presence of his mate, and starts showering her soft breasts with his kisses. His other hand starts rubbing up her thigh, her inner thigh… He forgets why he panicked at all, and as he is tracing the moist, warm outline of her mons, he feels her nipple vibrate inside his mouth. He frowns and looks at her, and sees her giggling.

"Oh, Damon," she whispered, placing soft fingers on his nape and pushes him harder against her breast. "You sorry excuse for a worrywart."

Damon frowns as he suckles and fingers, watching the green of her eyes brighten with those semi-permanent golden flecks. _Why_, he wanted to ask, but he had to do something about her body first.

"Let's just say that I… _oohh_…" she whispers, then gasps as he pinches her clit, feeling the wetness rush between her legs. "Took precautions…"

As Judgey 2nd sees the familiar outline of the vampire's behind between her witch's legs preparing to mount her, she turns her head away to look outside the window, preparing for another hour or two of sleep. Guess she'll have later to think about her real name then…

* * *

Katherine watches them from the distance quietly, painstakingly. She was still, as ever, the lingering predator.

Contrary to popular belief, she was not always the bad guy. Well, most of the time, yes, but really, to each his own! She was not always out to get them –whoever they were anymore, because frankly, did they think that creating havoc was all she existed for? She was a woman of this world. She was materialistic, selfish and she loved a good fuck. Her interests were purely to benefit her, but come on, she wanted to tell everyone –what's wrong with that? They're all just so fucking judgmental. As far as she knew, everyone's got some –even if just a little, blood on their hands. No one is innocent anymore, and no one is definitely a saint. Ok, so maybe sometimes she went overboard, but even she had to admit she was not perfect. Those times, she would want to call, her best moments –or to the faint of heart, her moments of weakness. Yes, it was _that_ conflicting.

However, of all the people she was out to murder, only one was off the hook: Bonnie Bennett. First, the witch-turned-goddess must have been the only one strong enough to kill Elijah, thus setting her free from that damned tomb and apparently, thanks to her, Klaus was dead. A part of Katherine feels avenged, in a sense.

How could she ever repay Bonnie? By her lack of presence, that's how. She will leave them alone… for now. Like she said, she wasn't always the bad guy.

One of the reasons why Katherine had made it this far was because she was not brash. She was hard and deadly as a blade, but she could never have gotten this far without all the planning. That is why she is confident that she will figure out a way. She will find a way to escape this narrowed path of darkness. It will be her temporary life mission.

"Oh shut it," the young witch interrupts her thoughts, giving her a warning glance. "You're going to be my familiar whether you like it or not."

Another pair of eyes settles on her. "Mags, are you sure She gave it to you?"

"It's a _she_, Legs," Maggie corrects her best friend and dangles one live earthworm down the glass container. "Her name is Katherine. But I prefer to call her The Sorrows Master!" She and Legolas share a knowing look and they laugh.

Katherine is fuming in her glass prison, wanting to screech in protest, clearly detesting their mockery –involuntarily including her on the inside joke. It appears that everyone in the supernatural world knew exactly who she was and what happened to her. _Damn it_.

Legolas is the first one to recover from the mirth and gives Katherine a hesitant glance. "Well, _it_ –I mean _she_… She looks freaky."

"I know, right?" Maggie agrees, scrunching her nose. "But that's what makes her special."

_I will rip your hearts out once I free myself from this curse._

"Right," Maggie rolls her eyes, poking her nuzzle with the tip of the soft earthworm. "Now, be a good girl and eat your breakfast."

Katherine the Newt aka The Sorrows Master, glared at her as much as she could with her dark beady eyes. _I swear I will kill Bonnie Bennett. I swear I will kill her. That bitch goddess. I will have her fucking head on a silver plate. That damn Salvatore as well. Everyone in Mystic Falls –in this whole world, deserves to die!_

Maggie giggles, interrupting the newt's silent musings. "I'm not going to be home till later so are you sure you don't want the wormy shwormy?"

_And now she baby talks me_, Katherine seethed, but her small stomach aches painfully, that when Maggie her 'master' threatens to take the worm away, she uses her new agility to clamp her jaws on the soft, juicy earthworm. _It's just like blood. So tasty, so…_ She stops mid-chew and looks at Maggie, seeing the sparkle on her eyes. As she swallows with much delight and embarrassment, both the young witch and her best friend explode in boisterous laughter.

_Damn she hates teenagers._

* * *

**The End **


End file.
